


Погладь кота. Если осмелишься

by Hrenougolnik, TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Superheroes, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Брок Рамлоу любил котов, но работа не позволяла ему завести себе кого-то для души. И тела.





	1. ЧАСТЬ 1 Брок

Брок иногда приходил в этот клуб просто расслабиться после пиздецового дня. Погладить красивую кошечку, реже котика, просто посидеть в тишине, согретой теплом живого тела, чаще безо всякого сексуального подтекста. Для секса были другие заведения, предлагавшие кого угодно: мальчиков, девочек, котиков, песиков и даже лошадок. Благо в мире, где ЗУ-мутации не редкость, выбор был огромным.

Он не спеша прошелся вдоль «стеклянного коридора», выбирая себе кошку по душе, и уже почти остановился на ярко-рыжей диковатой красотке с зелеными глазами, чуть нервной, агрессивной, представляя, как потратит добрых минут пятнадцать на уговоры, прежде чем погладит ее, но зато потом та растянется поперек его колен на большом диване, и можно будет, опустив жалюзи, долго гладить пушистую шерсть, яркой лентой идущую вдоль позвоночника, пропускать через кольцо из пальцев длинный хвост и просто ни о чем не думать.

«ЗОО Блюз» был дорогим клубом. Тут не было профессиональных «грелок», как любители экзотики иногда называли людей с доминантным ЗУ-геном, зарабатывавших на жизнь за счет своих особенностей, делавших их очень похожими на животных: котов, собак, кроликов, лошадей. Попадались и другие: еноты там, барсуки, странные пародии на ящеров всех мастей с чешуей вместо шерсти и привычкой засыпать, как только похолодает. ЗУ-морфы были разумны, многие из них умели менять форму, пряча появления второй природы, но все они нуждались в корректировке условий для жизни: псы были преданными друзьями, но совершенно теряли голову от понравившейся по запаху женщины. Бывали агрессивны, но быстро остывали. Коты были себе на уме, но иногда становились свирепы, любили поспать и пожрать. Кони – неутомимы в тяжелом труде, верны и привязчивы.

Объединяло их одно: желание контакта с человеком. Псу время от времени хотелось погоняться за тарелкой и посидеть у ног хозяина, который и похвалит, и погладит, и за ухом почешет; коты желали ласки и напакостить: распустить на ленты обивку дивана, и чтобы погладил именно человек, себе подобных они переносили с трудом, даже родственников; кони обожали гулять, у них и клубы были другими, на свежем воздухе, с травой и всякими там барьерами для перепрыгивания.

А Брок любил котов. Псы казались ему слишком заискивающими, какими-то негибкими и навязчивыми. А коты и особенно кошки делились с ним спокойствием и пофигизмом – как раз тем, чего ему остро не хватало в жизни, особенно в последнее время.

Рыжая смотрела на него через стекло и облизывалась, игриво поводя хвостом, и Брок уже запомнил номер ее бокса, чтобы пойти и оплатить хоть пару часов, как вдруг в конце коридора раздалось «Ай, сука!» и послышался звук тяжелого удара о стекло. Как будто на него бросился кто-то очень тяжелый.

– Руки убрал, – раздался низкий мужской голос. – Не суй, если не уверен.

Броку стало интересно – он не мог припомнить среди завсегдатаев этого клуба никого особо крупного или агрессивного. Обычные девочки и мальчики, жаждущие ласки, расслабления и удовлетворения животных инстинктов своей второй сути.

Подмигнув нахмурившейся рыжей, Брок направился в конец коридора, оканчивающийся загибом и тупичком, в котором располагался только один бокс. Люкс, чаще пустовавший. Из-за поворота прямо на Брока выскочил темнокожий парень, сжимавший ладонью изодранное предплечье.

– Не ходи туда, мужик, – посоветовал он. – Он просто бешеный.

Брок никогда не слушал ничьих советов, и этот решил со спокойной совестью проигнорировать, потому что привык полагаться только на свой собственный опыт пиздеца, ошибаясь и набивая шишки. Потому что любил проверять себя на прочность.

В люксе обретался огромный котище, золотисто-серый, дикий и злой, как черт. Увидев Брока, он низко мявкнул, вздыбливая шерсть и остервенело хлеща себя по бокам длиннющим хвостом.

– Оцелот? – спросил Брок у мрачного мужика, расположившегося на диванчике напротив.

– Обычный британец песочного окраса. Просто характерец еще тот, да и вымахал неприлично огромным.

– Твой?

– Свой собственный, – огрызнулся мужик. – Почуял, что накрывает, вот я его сюда и притащил. Он перевертыш, больше человеком предпочитает быть, но природу не перепрешь.

Огромный котяра, прищурившись, слушал и, казалось, даже понимал, о чем речь. Хотя в состоянии «накрыло» не должен был.

– Ни одна баба не зайдет туда, – озвучил первую пришедшую в голову мысль Брок.

– Да уж, – фыркнул мужик и оглядел его с головы до ног. – Ты себя, что ли, предлагаешь?

– Я похож на ебанутого? Тут только приручать дня два. У меня ни времени, ни запасных конечностей нет в нужном количестве.

– Очкуешь, – поддел хмурый.

– Ты сам-то ЗУ?

– Ага. Того он тут, а не дома, – мужик кивнул в сторону кошака, тянувшего по меньшей мере на леопарда по своей свирепости.

Брок вгляделся в злющие голубые глаза какого-то нереального небесного оттенка, рассеченные сейчас вертикалью зрачка, и отчетливо понял, что никуда не уйдет. Рыжая дикарка меркла на фоне этого роскошного красавца. Стоило представить, как тот в конце концов начнет мурлыкать, подставляя уши и нос под поглаживания, и все сомнения отпали. По всему выходило, что придется потратиться на люкс и, скорее всего, сегодня нихера за это не получить, кроме прокушенных пальцев. Сильно потратиться, чтобы говорить хоть о каком-то результате.

– Эй, парень, – Брок присел перед кошаком на корточки, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне, потому что тот явно приготовился атаковать, выгнув спину и прижав уши к голове. – Ты красивый сильный кот, только сердитый, да? Кто разозлил мальчика?

Кошак зашипел, выбросил вперед лапу, стекло не царапнул, убрал когти, но глаза у него все равно были злыми и безумными, а большие уши прилегали к голове, почти теряясь в коротких светлых волосах.

– Ну-ну, мы оба знаем, что ты злишься, потому что думаешь, что тебя никто не любит. Давай так, ты успокоишься, а я принесу вкуснятину, идет?

Кот презрительно раздул ноздри и мявкнул, показав шикарный набор белоснежных клыков. Брока разобрал азарт. Да, он собирался расслабиться, но, походу, ему предстоит еще одна война, короткая, но кровопролитная.

– Слушай, как мы с тобой поступим. Может, ты хотел ласковую дамочку, но ни одна из тех, что приходят сюда, к тебе не полезет. Да и мужики приходят сюда тискать красивых девочек и отдыхать, а не драться с чокнутыми кошаками вроде тебя. Я сейчас пойду оплачу твою конуру хоть часа на четыре, а ты оклемаешься и постараешься ничего не сломать, идет?

Хмурый мужик, друг злобного кошака, молча наблюдал за всем этим, и его отношение к происходящему выдавала только вздернутая в немом охуевании бровь. Потому что кошак, злобно мявкнув, развернулся к Броку спиной и быстро-быстро переложил хвост с одной стороны на другую и обратно. У кошачьих это обычно означало «я все еще злой, но подумаю над твоим предложением, раб».

– Никого не пускай сюда, он и так достаточно злой, чтобы оттяпать мне руки, – обратился Брок к мужику.

– Я Баки, – вместо ответа представился тот, поднимаясь с дивана.

– Имя или кличка?

– И то, и то. А это…

– Его имя мне не интересно, – перебил Брок. – Я сам назову его, если сладится. Он все равно кличку так быстро не запомнит, а человеческое имя мне без надобности. Я скоро вернусь, – он еще раз посмотрел на широченную спину с гладкой полосой шерсти, идущей вдоль хребта, на бешено молотящий хвост, и ухмыльнулся. Кот был интересным. А до того, что он за человек, Броку и вправду не было никакого дела.

Люкс обошелся ему не слишком дорого. Брок даже заподозрил, что кот или этот Баки сами оплатили часть стоимости, но подтвердить это было нечем, кроме сочувствующего и любопытного взгляда кассира – томной кошечки, к которой в самом начале любил захаживать Брок. Но Марта была слишком покладистой, и ему быстро наскучило. Он любил диковатых, не заглаженных огромным количеством чужих ладоней, вроде той рыжей. Или вроде золотистого, грозившего влететь ему в копеечку. Особенно если они найдут общий язык. Брок повидал немало срывов на своем веку, чтобы понимать, что злюке не выкарабкаться за какие-то четыре часа – кто долго давит вторую суть, обычно огребает по полной.

Он вышел на улицу – за углом находился вполне приличный магазин ЗУ-товаров, – быстро выбрал там угощение и вернулся.

Кот все еще сидел к нему спиной, но хвостом уже не молотил, а презрительно подергивал, как бы говоря Броку, что тот слишком незначителен в его глазах, чтобы удостоиться гнева.

– Эй, – тихо позвал Брок, забрав у Баки ключ в обмен на оплаченный чек. – Злюка.

Кот дернул хвостом и заломил ухо в направлении Брока. Баки, хмыкнув, ушел, задернув вход в тупик тяжелой бархатной шторой – чтобы любопытные не совались. Люкс, чего уж.

– Смотри, что я тебе принес.

Коты сильно отличались от собак, готовых лизать почти любую кормящую руку, априори считая человека богом. Кот богом считал себя.

Брок осторожно приоткрыл небольшое окошко в смотровом стекле и положил на идеально чистый внутренний карниз печенье.

– Злюка, ты голодный? – кот дернул хвостом и, конечно, не ответил. Но вдруг мягко, пластично потянулся, разворачиваясь к Броку, и зевнул. Похоже, приступ бешенства отнял у него много сил. Оглядев Брока, кошак принюхался, облизал пухлые губы самым обычным человеческим языком (Брок не любил, когда мутация была слишком глубокой и затрагивала язык и половую систему, делая ЗУ больше животными, чем людьми) и моргнул. Третье веко у него все же было, как и когти на передних конечностях, вполне, впрочем, человеческих. Задние же были измененной формы – с длинными «ступнями», оканчивающимися когтистыми лапами, чуть прикрытыми короткой шерстью. Такая мутация позволяла отлично прыгать и забираться в труднодоступные места. А так же задрать противника в мгновение ока. Коты были стремительны и безжалостны.

– Злюка, – ласково произнес Брок и, стараясь не делать резких движений, положил перед котом еще одно печенье.

Реакция был мгновенной: мелькнули когти, легко оцарапав кожу тыльной стороны ладони, и через мгновение кот захрустел печеньем, с ненавистью глядя на наглого человека.

– Хотел бы ободрать как следует – до кости бы освежевал, – спокойно заметил Брок. – Красивый кот. И ласковый, наверное, со своими, да?

Он нес всякие глупости не меньше часа, периодически подсовывая кошаку печенье, и под конец тот перестал даже пытаться делать вид, что хочет его ободрать. Вскоре развлечение парню надоело, и он, махнув хвостом, ушел на развернутый к окну диван, растянулся там (длины мебели едва хватило – хвост, например, свесился на пол, да и передние лапы при желании вытянуть было бы некуда) и принялся лениво наблюдать за Броком из-под опущенных век.

Брок отряхнул руки, удобнее уселся на полу и зашуршал вторым пакетом. Кошак дернул ухом, явно скрывая заинтересованность, и продолжил наблюдать. Брок не спешил – времени было мало, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы взять и все испортить. Достав большой шуршащий мяч, Брок подкинул его и начал тихо насвистывать. Кот широко распахнул глаза, почти незаметно меняя позу, и вдруг прыгнул. Пролетев горизонтально добрых пять метров, он приземлился на лапы и прижался лбом к стеклу.

– Хочешь? – спросил Брок, перебросив мяч из одной руки в другую. – Совсем тебя унесло, обычно ЗУ-шки так глубоко в животное не проваливаются. Но ты, парень, видно, упрямый. Сколько зажимался? Год? Полтора? Нельзя так, Злюка, так ведь однажды можно навсегда мохнатым и безмозглым остаться.

Кот слушал молча и, конечно, ничерта не понимал, только следил фосфоресцирующими в приятном полумраке глазами за мячом.

– Поиграем? Пустишь меня?

Кот вдруг высунул лапу (руку, конечно, верхние конечности больше походили на руки, но официально считались лапами), но Брок среагировал мгновенно: убрал мяч подальше, и стремительный выпад остался безрезультатным. Любой другой котяра бы обиделся и сделал вид, что ему вовсе не интересно, но этот лишь плотнее сгруппировался, упрямо наклонив голову, чуть повертел задом, будто действительно собирался прыгать, и продолжил следить горящими глазами за мячом. Реакция у Брока была неплохой, Злюка явно его недооценивал, а потому следующие два выпада тоже только азарта поддали, но вот на третий коту удалось зацепить мягкий материал мяча когтем и, мявкнув, дернуть на себя. Брок не спешил ему уступать, а потому едва не впечатался лицом в разделительное стекло, а его рука вместе с мячом оказалась в боксе. Брок замер, стараясь не делать резких движений, потому что котяра мог лишить его конечности так же просто, как сам Брок – отрезать острым ножом кусок хлеба.

Коготь, похоже, застрял в мишуре, из которой была сделана верхняя оболочка мяча, и Брок, медленно просунув другую руку в слишком узкое окно, освободил его. Кот отпрыгнул, настороженно зыркая, потряс лапой, будто был уверен, что ему ее оттяпают, и снова уставился на мяч.

– Ну, возьми, – предложил Брок, перекидывая его, как горячую картофелину, из ладони в ладонь. – Погладить дашь?

Кот дичился, хотя явно не был трусом, а потом вдруг напал, навалился разом, едва не сломав Броку руки о жесткое ребро окна, согнув их в обратную сторону, вцепился зубами в предплечье. Будь он помельче, уже вовсю скреб бы задними лапами, оставляя на обидчике глубокие борозды, но он был огромен, а потому ладонь Брока едва доходила ему до груди, а лапы скребли несчастный карниз.

– Ч-ш-ш, Злюченька, Злюка, – Брок погладил второй рукой кота по взлохмаченным светлым волосам, наплевав на то, что предплечье совершенно точно теперь нуждалось в ремонте. Отодвинув плечом створку окна, Брок раскрыл его почти на максимум – ЗУ-шка в него не пролезла бы, особенно такая, как этот кот, а вот обе человеческие руки могли хотя бы развернуться.

Злюка на мгновение ослабил хватку, удивленно на него глядя, но Брок не спешил ни отнимать руку, ни прекращать поглаживать его по голове, слегка задевая уши. Кот еще раз снял стружку с карниза, облизал кровь с губ и плавно поднялся на задние лапы. Брок снова взял мяч и подбросил его, позволяя при желании поймать, но кот уже потерял к игрушке интерес, видимо, озаботившись, наконец, самим Броком. Стоя, он оказался еще выше, чем можно было предположить – немаленький от природы, Брок доходил ему едва ли до нижней челюсти – и от этого казался еще более опасным. Но Броку было уже поебать. Злюка был великолепен.

– Я сейчас зайду, а ты постараешься меня не убить. Во всяком случае, сразу, идет?

Кот настороженно наблюдал, как Брок закрывает окно, берет пакет с остатками печенья и игрушками, медленно разувается, снимает тяжелую куртку, оставляя все это в небольшой изолированной «прихожей», и, только заблокировав наружную дверь, прикладывает магнитную карту-ключ к замку внутренней, ведущей непосредственно в бокс: сбежавший ЗУ, настолько глубоко провалившийся на животную половину – не самое приятное, что может случиться с вполне мирными обитателями престижного клуба «ЗОО Блюз».

– Здравствуй, – Брок, стараясь не делать резких движений, зашел, обнаружив, что люкс намного больше обычного бокса, и через стекло можно увидеть только его третью часть. Остальное помещение, вмещавшее что-то вроде кошачьего городка, рассчитанного как раз на злюкины габариты, из гостевой зоны не просматривалось. – Злючка, я присяду. Ну-ну, не сердись. Хочешь еще печенья?

Кот, снова присевший, как перед броском на добычу, хлестал себя хвостом по бокам и смотрел настороженно, будто недоумевая от наглости мерзкого раба, посмевшего прийти на его территорию.

Брок подбросил в воздух мяч, но игрушка была проигнорирована. Человек, видимо, казался котяре более интересной добычей. Сев на диван, Брок погладил гладкую шелковую обивку, на которой уже виднелись затяжки, оставленные острыми когтями, и снова зашуршал пакетом.

– Я буду звать тебя Злюкой. Потерпишь еще, – он взглянул на часы, – чуть больше часа, никуда не денешься. Тем более тебе подходит. Знаешь, за удовольствие иметь прокушенную руку и одно жалкое недопоглаживание как-то дороговато ты мне обошелся. Но, с учетом того, что моя сестра родилась ЗУ-шкой, и я знаю, что такое провалы, как у тебя, красавчик, считай это моим тебе подарком. Тебя еще приручать и приручать, часа на это точно не хватит. Хочешь, я буду бросать мячик, а ты просто посидишь рядом, делая вид, что тебе не интересно?

Брок действительно достал небольшой желтый мяч из плотного каучука и запустил им в стекло. Кот проследил за его полетом, мотнул головой, когда Брок его поймал, и вдруг сел на задницу, прямо на гладкий кафельный пол. С учетом того, что надеты на нем были только короткие шорты, это выглядело прекрасно. На третий бросок кот спружинил прямо с пола, поймав мяч в полете, и попытался запихнуть его в пасть. Тот не был очень большим, а потому вскоре от мяча остались лишь куски цветного каучука.

Брок, ухмыльнувшись, достал то, что приберег на десерт: лазерную указку.

– Я не стал опускаться до бантиков на веревочке, – поделился он со Злюкой. – Но вот это должно тебе понравится, ты активный парень, похоже. Не умаешься, так хоть повеселишься. Не все же тебе на людей бросаться.

Включив указку, Брок сначала медленно поводил концом ее луча перед Злюкой, а потом резко перевел на многострадальное стекло. Кот, конечно, прыгнул, стекло, конечно, выдержало, но звук при этом был таким, как будто тяжелое (мертвое) тело упало этажа эдак со второго (да, Брок знал толк в падающих со второго этажа мертвых телах – криминалист он или кто?).

Буквально через мгновенье за стеклом материализовался тот самый Баки, с нечитаемым выражением лица посмотрел на своего дружка, увлеченно сцарапывающего с плитки красный огонек указки, перевел взгляд на Брока, по-прежнему спокойно сидевшего на диване, и так же быстро растворился в полумраке коридора.

С каждой проводкой Брок останавливал маркер указки все ближе к дивану, на котором сидел, приманивая разыгравшегося Злюку, и под самый занавес их встречи, наконец, был вознагражден: кот прыгнул на широкий диван, очень удивился тому, как близко оказался к человеку, но не попытался ни напасть, ни увеличить расстояние между ними. Он осторожно понюхал поднятую на уровень его морды руку Брока, а потом, прикрыв глаза, потерся верхней губой о пальцы.

– Да, Злюка, это кошачья мята, совсем немного, для приятного знакомства. Почти выветрилась, пока ты тут сердился. У нас есть десять минут, дай я хоть поглажу тебя? Ты меня вымотал, искусал и разорил на четыреста баксов, – Злюка приоткрыл яркие глаза и снова потерся мордой, уже о ладонь, а потом и вовсе немного неловко поднырнул под нее, позволяя провести по волосам.

У Брока внутри будто расплавилось что-то от прикосновения к мягкой шерсти на загривке. В голову полезли идиотские мысли о том, что пора бы сойтись с кем-то серьезно и получать все поглаживания и облизывания на законных основаниях хоть каждый день, а не шляться по клубам в поисках давно никому не нужного разнообразия, легкости и безответственности среди таких же голодных одиночек, как он сам.

Смешанные пары не были редкостью, скорее, наоборот, сложнее было найти, например, двух котов, мирно уживающихся на одной территории, чем кота и человека. Брок давно перегнал в возрасте всех приходивших в клуб котов и кошек – все никак не мог остепениться, врал самому себе о чертовой работе, о том, что любой партнер, все равно, ЗУ или нет, требует внимания. Тем более, если он кот. Настолько роскошный дикий кот, как Злюка.

В стекло постучали, Брок вздрогнул, будто вырванный из транса. Кот тоже вскинулся, подняв голову с его бедра, но, гибко потянувшись, зевнул, сложив язык ложечкой, свернулся клубком и снова задремал, прикрыв ноги пушистым хвостом. Уходить не хотелось, но правила были одинаковыми для всех: четыре часа истекли, будьте любезны покинуть бокс.

В коридоре его ждал Баки. Странно осмотрев Брока с ног до головы, он молча отступил в сторону, давая ему пройти, и плотно задернул за ним штору, ведущую в люксовский тупик.

Наутро у Брока болела голова, все тело ломило, как после ночи в клубе под легкой наркотой, но он упрямо поднялся и поплелся умываться. Происходящее напоминало ему юность, когда каждую поглаженную кошечку хотелось трахнуть, потому что так было устроено природой: ЗУ-шкам было невероятно трудно отказать в сексе, если они его действительно хотели – феромоны и прочие прелести животной природы. И поэтому же некоторые особо резвые любительницы чувственных удовольствий часто добровольно шли работать в сферу секс-услуг: и удовольствие, и деньги. За нежеланный секс платили гораздо меньше, потому что по мозгам он давал слабее. Ни тебе буйства плоти, ни животных случек по десятку за ночь – просто секс с девушкой, у которой есть хвост.

В паху тянуло, как после обломившегося траха, но вчера в клубе он не заметил и тени возбуждения. Зато ночью ему снилось такое, что удивительно, что болела только голова, а яйца просто тянуло. Стук в дверь застал его за чисткой зубов и размышлениями на тему «подрочить или само как-то рассосется?». Взглянув на часы и увидев там семь утра, Брок выматерился сквозь зубы, гадая, успеет ли хотя бы перекусить, перед тем, как его дернут на очередной труп – телефон он вчера отключил, а служебный пейджер для экстренной связи был на беззвучке. Значит, за ним приехали. Дело, выходит, труба.

За дверью оказался вчерашний знакомец, Баки, и первые несколько секунд Брок не мог сообразить, какое отношение тот имеет к работе. Еще несколько – откуда знает адрес, если не имеет никакого к ней отношения. И еще две – на колебания «закрывать перед его наглой мордой дверь или нет».

Под влиянием воспоминаний о мягкой золотистой шерсти решение принялось само собой: Брок широко открыл дверь и пошел включать телефон.

– Даже не спросишь, что я тут делаю и как тебя нашел? – спросил Баки, проходя за ним на кухню.

– Семь утра. Дай мне минуту порадоваться, что это не с работы и никуда не нужно бежать вот прямо сейчас.

– Вообще-то, надо, – не терпящим возражений тоном отозвался Баки.

Брок вздернул бровь, открыл холодильник и попытался сообразить, что он хочет на завтрак.

– Нахуй – это туда, – Брок указал в сторону входной двери и достал ветчину, сыр и несколько томатов.

– Слушай, ты, – рыкнул Баки, но тут же взял себя в руки, очевидно, вспомнив, что это он приперся в семь утра решать проблемы своего дружка, а не Брок просит его высочайшего соизволения на доступ к телу.

– Это ты послушай, – не стал ждать продолжения Брок, – вчера я пришел в «ЗОО Блюз» отдохнуть. Вместо этого четыре часа успокаивал твоего шибанутого кота, терпел укусы и царапины, отдал за это четыре сотни и взамен получил десять минут не самых откровенных поглаживаний. Сегодня мне на не самую радостную службу, я нихуя не выспался и даже морально не отдохнул, сечешь? Злюка – роскошный парень, но мне его проблемы до фени. Я не профессиональный хэндлер и не собираюсь им становиться. Я даже не котоняня, блядь, упаси господи. Я просто люблю гладить котов. Кошек. Но и котов тоже.

– Вчера там было дохрена кошек, а ты выбрал Ст… Злюку. Зачетная кличка, кстати.

– Вчера я был не в себе.

– А сегодня да?

– А сегодня у меня не выходной. Мне некогда выхаживать твоего уплывшего в пушистые ебеня дружка.

– Он больше никого не подпустит, – как мог спокойно произнес этот Баки, будто Брока это должно было хоть каким-то местом ебать. – Он проснулся и искал тебя. Поверь, слушать, как Ст… Злюка кричит – занятие не для слабонервных.

– И мои нервы, значит, как стальные тросы? Или казенные?

– С тобой он кричать не будет.

Брок откусил сразу половину бутерброда, плюхнув турку на огонь, и воззрился на Баки, пытаясь вложить во взгляд всю глубину своего порицания его наивности.

– Я не его партнер, Баки. Я даже не его хэндлер, гребущий по тысяче баксов за сеанс кошачьей психотерапии вроде вчерашнего. Я старый мудак, у которого единственная слабость – ЗУ-коты. И кошки. Не настолько больная слабость, чтобы пустить одного из них в свой дом на постоянной основе, и уж тем более я еще не настолько ебанулся, чтобы сделать их своей профессией. Съебись, Баки. И дружку своему передай, что лучше каждый вечер мурлыкать на диване под телевизор, чем раз в пару лет слетать с катушек настолько, чтобы отбирать у незнакомого чувака шуршащий мяч и гоняться за маркером лазерной указки.

– Сука ты, – с каким-то даже восхищением произнес этот Баки. – Охуеть можно. Да если бы ты знал…

– Не знаю. И знать не желаю. Будь Злюка хоть сыном президента – мне похуй. Для тупых по слогам повторю: по-хуй.

– Хорошо, – неожиданно легко согласился Баки, и Брок сразу заподозрил нехорошее, а потому молча отклеил с нижней поверхности стола пистолет и направил на него.

– Это мой дом. Если я пристрелю тебя тут, мне нихуя не будет. Где дверь помнишь?

– Найду, – хмыкнул Баки, ничуть, похоже, не впечатленный. – И я не закончил.

Он ушел, а Брок, склонившись над расплывшемся по стеклянной поверхности варочной панели кофейным пятном, длинно выругался. Такие, как этот Баки, слов на ветер не бросали.

***

– Рамлоу, зайдите ко мне, – позвала Хилл, стоило ему прижать палец к сканеру замка. – Немедленно.

Брок отхлебнул из картонного стакана с логотипом известной пафосной кофейни и оглядел в оттертой до зеркального блеска стеклянной двери свою помятую рожу.

– Дверь закройте, – Хилл стояла спиной к нему и хмуро обозревала окрестности с высоты своего семьдесят пятого этажа. – Не знаю, во что вы вляпались, Рамлоу, но с сегодняшнего дня у вас неделя оплачиваемого отпуска, наслаждайтесь. Обещаю не дергать вас по пустякам.

Сказать, что Брок охуел, – значит тактично промолчать. Он не мог уйти в отпуск вот уже пять лет – ни под каким видом. Получал сумасшедшие компенсации за нарушение своих трудовых прав и вкалывал круглый год с редкими перерывами на болячки и огнестрел.

– Ты здорова? – спросил он у госпожи начальницы, от охуения переходя на «ты», хотя на службе всегда строго соблюдал субординацию.

– А ты? – рявкнула Мария, разом превращаясь в рассерженную кошку, которой, по сути, и являлась. Даже клыки чуть удлинились. – Знаешь, откуда мне позвонили? Лучше тебе не знать, Брок. Делай, что там от тебя требуется, и в следующий понедельник как штык, понял? Дело Коуэлла не закрыто, в экспертизах херня, Роллинз тупеет без тебя вдвое, про остальных вообще молчу. Свободен!

– Миа, что происходит? – мягче спросил Брок.

– Вашингтон. Самый верх. Но я тебе ничего не говорила.

– Кто я такой, чтобы подставлять собственную сестру?

– Будь осторожен, Брок.

– Всегда, Миа. Ты ж знаешь.

Мария сердито фыркнула и выставила его за дверь.

Домой он не спешил. Хотел вообще уехать из города в глушь, прикинувшись дурачком, решившим воспользоваться неожиданно упавшим на голову отпуском, но понимал, что если этот Баки, кем бы он ни был, нашел способ надавить на Марию (на которую не мог надавить никто, даже глава департамента), то он найдет его везде, даже в стойбище эскимосов среди оленей и белых медведей.

Решив, что раз изнасилования ему все равно не избежать, то надо расслабиться и получить удовольствие, он завернул в супермаркет, где обнес мясной и алкогольный отделы и, поколебавшись, все-таки завернул в ЗУ-маркет. Злюка наверняка тоже был человеком-мудаком, как его брат-близнец по духу, но котом он был ни в чем перед Броком не виноват (прокушенное предплечье не в счет).

Накупив и коту вкусняшек и всяких нужных девайсов, он решил не психовать и извлечь из ситуации максимальную для себя выгоду. Он не раз и не два выводил из «провалов», особенно «везло» ему по молодости, знал, как и что нужно делать (но ни разу в его руках не оказывался такой огромный свирепый котище, всеми конечностями отпирающийся от своей второй природы), и умел не обделять при этом и себя. Тут он тоже работать не собирался. У него, в конце концов, отпуск. А с чертовым Баки он вообще разговаривать не станет – слов тот все равно не понимает.

Баки сидел на крыльце, как приличный, типа не мог вскрыть замки и устроиться с удобствами. Такая игра в порядочность после всего произошедшего Брока даже позабавила бы, будь он чуть другим человеком.

– Условия, – не здороваясь, начал Брок, выгружая пакеты на крыльцо. – Привозишь его ко мне, а сам съебываешь нахрен, чтобы я тебя не видел, пока не позвоню. Ни во что не вмешиваешься и над остатками души у меня не стоишь. И я хочу перевод. Ведомство и должность напишу в конце недели.

Брови Баки взлетели вверх, он стряхнул пепел прямо на ботинок Брока и имел наглость ухмыльнуться.

– С чего ты взял, что я заведую переводами?

– С того, блядь, что переводами заведует тот же, кто и отпусками. Слушай, Баки, я с тобой и так дохуя вежливо разговариваю, хотя больше всего на свете хочу тебе въебать, не провоцируй меня еще больше.

– Сделай Злюку человеком – и можешь мне въебать, – Баки улыбаться перестал, а глаза у него будто льдом подернулись. – Даже закрываться не буду. Ты не представляешь, сколько он для меня значит.

– Вы ебетесь? – напрямую спросил Брок.

– Что? – Баки аж глаза округлил. – Нет.

– Хоть какая-то приятная новость в день большого пиздеца.

– Ты собираешься…

– Собираюсь. Если сейчас откроешь рот с возражениями – где «нахуй», ты уже знаешь.

Баки с прищуром осмотрел его с ног до головы и прикурил одну от другой.

– Не вижу проблемы, если Ст… Злюка согласится. В чем я заведомо сомневаюсь. Еще условия?

– Ты хоть эти выполни, Макиавелли хренов. И давай, вези, он уже там злой опять как черт, наверное. Знал бы, что ты мне такое пристроишь, вчера бы его тепленьким забрал, а теперь все заново.

– Знал бы, что его на тебе замкнет, еще вчера бы тебя запер, – огрызнулся Баки, поднимаясь. – Полчаса.

Брок сплюнул на газон и унес покупки в дом.

***

Злюку привезли в перевозке, больше напоминавшей небольшой фургон. Двое молчаливых ребят занесли ее в гостиную и уехали, а Баки остался.

– Пришлось его усыпить, – сказал он как ни в чем не бывало. – Очнется быстро.

– Очень злой был?

Баки молча показал исполосованное предплечье и одернул рукав легкой куртки.

– Вот мой номер телефона, – он выложил на стол визитку без имени, должности и прочих человеческих формальностей. – На дорогу нужно минут пятнадцать, так что не стесняйся, если что. Это его одежда.

– Вряд ли он будет готов гулять где-то, кроме заднего двора, – Брок заглянул в переноску и вздохнул: Злюка выглядел неважно и больше походил на мертвого, чем на спящего. – Так, помоги мне его вытащить, занесем этот сарай в мастерскую и чтобы я тебя без звонка тут не видел. Для альтернативно одаренных уточняю: моего звонка.

Баки, хмыкнув, открыл дверцу перевозки и подхватил Злюку под плечи, без особого труда вытаскивая его и выкладывая на пол, бережно, стараясь не поранить о порог перевозки длиннющие задние лапы и безвольный сейчас хвост.

– На диван, – скомандовал Брок. – Давай, шевелись, клетку оттолкаем и сваливай, не хватало мне, чтобы он еще из-за тебя психовал.

Баки не стал спорить, как думал Брок – до поры. Сейчас он был в очень невыгодном положении, оставляя Злюку на мужика с неясными намерениями, который легко мог оказаться мудаком и садистом. ЗУ-шки были сильными и живучими, но на любого зверя найдется кнут, и Брок в силу опыта и специфики работы знал тому массу примеров.

– Слушай, – произнес Баки, видимо, решив для разнообразия заменить пиздюли конфеткой, – я все понимаю – вмешался, перекроил планы, не спросил тебя и вообще я мудак, признаю. Но Злюка ни в чем не виноват. Он бы отказался, если б мог. Пусть во всем буду виноват только я, ладно? Не срывайся на нем.

Брок накинул на задвинутую в угол мастерской перевозку кусок брезента и развернулся к нему.

– Если бы я и собирался на нем срываться, тебе все равно нихуя не признался бы сейчас. Но я не собираюсь. И не потому, что ты меня об этом так любезно попросил, перед этим превратив мою жизнь в пиздец, а потому что ЗУ-шки в Злюкином состоянии себя не помнят, а, значит, не отвечают ни за себя-человека, ни за прочих мудаков, которые их окружают. Я позвоню.

Выставив Баки за дверь, Брок обошел дом, закрыв все окна – по первости, пока кот не привыкнет, это будет нелишним, хотя если такой, как Злюка, захочет выйти хоть и через стену, он выйдет.

Первым дернулся хвост. Брок сидел в кресле напротив и внимательно следил за состоянием «пациента», которого даже трясущемуся над ним Баки пришлось усыпить, чтобы перевезти. Потом Злюка повел носом и слабо дрогнул лапами, будто проверяя, могут они двигаться или нет. И, наконец, открыл один глаз. В затуманенном снотворным взгляде не было ни капли узнавания. Да он бы и Баки сейчас не узнал.

Глаз закрылся, Злюка с трудом подтянул лапы к животу и снова отрубился. Это хорошо. Значит, разведав, тот решил, что находится в относительной безопасности. Еще бы. В доме наверняка сильно пахло Броком, тем, кого кот звал, по утверждению Баки. Решив, что возобновление знакомства откладывается, Брок ушел на кухню: коты, как и он сам, любили пожрать, после хорошего сна и предшествовавшего ему стресса – особенно.

Мясо успело потушиться с овощами, а печень почти стала паштетом, когда Брок услышал, как тяжеленное тело приложилось о стену в гостиной. Отложив блендер, он пошел на шум и застал Злюку очень по-кошачьи запутавшимся в шторе.

– Ну, чего ты? Туалет не тут. И кухня не тут. И окно закрыто.

Злюка, дернувшись, оторвал шторы вместе с карнизом и забарахтался в них, с каждой секундой злясь все сильнее.

– Тихо, тихо, я помогу. Ч-ш-ш, чего ты такой резвый-то?

Брок осторожно распутал штору, отцепил застрявшие когти от ткани, и освобожденный Злюка отскочил от него на метр. Вернее, попытался. Упал на задницу и сердито, хрипло мявкнул.

– Дурь выйдет – будешь выделываться, а пока аккуратнее, ты мне дом разнесешь. Ну же, Злючка, помнишь меня?

Кот смотрел на него, недоверчиво принюхиваясь, смешно поводя носом, наверняка не работавшим, как нужно, после насильственного усыпления, но даже не пытался ни подняться с пола, ни атаковать.

– Красивый котик, – одобрил Брок, глядя на обтянутые шортами бедра. – Давай, в сортир и жрать. Надеюсь, ты не настолько уплыл, чтобы ссать по углам?

Кот фыркнул и облизал губы, потом сердито хлопнул хвостом и поднялся красивым движением. Чуть покачался, ловя равновесие, и Брок снова подумал, что тот просто нереально огромный – никак не ниже семи футов. И хвост у него если короче, то не намного.

– Злюка? – позвал он, и кошак дернул ухом, настороженно глядя, чуть пружиня на задних лапах, будто стремительно трезвеющий человек, пытающийся понять, как он очутился там, где очутился. – Все хорошо, парень, поживешь тут пару дней. Ходить можно везде, но тебе я советую в уборную заглянуть. Ну? Показать?

Кот, пошатываясь, отошел к стене и прислонился к ней спиной, подозрительно глядя на Брока и слабо помахивая хвостом, как белым флагом. Ну, Броку хотелось так думать.

– Как хочешь, – мягко произнес Брок, – все будет, как ты хочешь. В разумных пределах, конечно. Знаешь, почему у меня нет кота? Потому что я слишком привязываюсь и потакаю наглым мордам вроде тебя. Думаешь, я зря Баки твоему про слабости говорил? Ты один фиг ничего не запомнишь, да? Красавец, какой же ты красавец, Злюка. Иди сюда. Идешь?

Злюка неожиданно беспомощно мявкнул, но продолжил подпирать стену. Брок решил ему не мешать.

– Я буду на кухне. Постарайся не удавиться шнурком от жалюзи, а то обычные коты этим грешат.

Он ушел на кухню, чутко прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, доделал паштет, нарезал салат и выложил в глубокую миску тушеное мясо – чтобы остывало.

ЗУ-шки по-разному вели себя, «провалившись». Некоторые искренне считали себя котиками-песиками и вели себя соответственно. Вплоть до поводков и желания гадить в лоток. Кто-то частично осознавал, что его анатомия сильно отличается от анатомии обычного кота и не пробовал ходить на четырех лапах и сигать с пятого этажа, оставаясь животным только в повадках и пристрастиях.

В любом случае, выбравшись, почти никто из них ничего не помнил. И каждому нужно было верно подобрать триггер для возврата. Не было ничего хуже двухметрового красивого мужика, искренне считающего, что он кот, хотя и такие случаи не были редкостью. Чем глубже «провал», тем сложнее было из него выбраться. Баки сильно рисковал, доверяя своего драгоценного дружка не профессиональному хэндлеру и толпе ЗУ-психологов, а Броку. Очень рисковал.

Когда хлопнула дверь в туалет, расположенный на первом этаже, Брок выдохнул – никаких лотков, значит. Человеческие навыки частично сохранены. Это хорошо. Очень хорошо, почти нереально хорошо в их положении.

Злюка появился бесшумно, Брок даже дернуться не успел, когда ему в затылок уткнулась его морда и принялась обнюхивать.

– А ты быстро очухался, да? – слыша, как хрипло звучит его голос, спросил Брок. – Только шатался и в шторах путался – и уже обнюхиваться лезешь, подкравшись со спины. Я ведь нервный, я выстрелить могу.

Кот, муркнув, вдруг прикусил его надплечье, дернул ухом и замер.

– Ты мне это брось, – приказал Брок. – Мы с тобой не в тех отношениях, чтобы зубами за холку хватать. Жрать иди, я тебе кресло притащил, должно быть удобно. Злюка, еще раз повторяю…

Кот выпустил его, лизнул укушенное место и действительно забрался с лапами в широкое кресло. Брок поставил перед ним миску и чуть поодаль положил вилку, ложку и даже палочки для суши. Простой тест с едой помогал понять, насколько глубоко ушла человеческая часть. Приборы Злюка проигнорировал, но и совать слишком плоское человеческое лицо в миску не стал, принялся есть руками.

Это было неплохо. Пока выходило, что Злюка балансировал на границе между обычной ЗУ-формой и полным уходом в животное. С этим можно было работать, хотя Брок по-прежнему предпочел бы не называть работой свое странное хобби.

Когда «провалилась» Мария, влюбившись и узнав, что избранник является ЗУ-фобом, Броку было шестнадцать. Он просиживал с сестрой сутками, благо, дело было на летних каникулах, и вытащил ее за две недели. Мария так и осталась для него Мией, она была первой, кого он назвал по-своему, позже это закрепилось как обязательное условие. Потом был Марко, первый парень, с которым Брок исследовал свою сексуальность. Они не встречались, просто оставались друг у друга ночевать раз в несколько недель и осторожно щупали друг друга сквозь одежду, а потом и без. До чего-то серьезнее взаимной дрочки и поцелуев у них так и не дошло, но когда отец Марко узнал о том, что сын заглядывается на парней, и устроил ему взбучку, тот стал псом на долгие три недели. Брока к нему не пускали, с ним работали ЗУ-психологи и хэндлер – суровая женщина, помешанная на дрессуре. Именно тогда Брок решил, что ни за что не станет работать с «провалившимися», не сделает это своей профессией. Потому что помнил Мию, ее беззащитную беспомощность, диковатость, и не понимал, как можно остаться равнодушным дрессировщиком, увидев человека пусть с животной, но изнанки.

Но судьба, видимо, считала иначе. Вокруг Брока постоянно кто-то норовил отрастить хвост и забить на тяготы жизни человеком. И в колледже, и в академии, особенно во время нервных сессий и выматывающих сдач нормативов ЗУ-шки частенько теряли свою человеческую суть. И почему-то психологи и хэндлеры с ними справлялись с огромным трудом. Брок будто шкурой чувствовал, что нужно делать, а профессионалы отчего-то поступали с «питомцами» ровно наоборот.

Злюка был седьмым. Седьмым «провалившимся», с которым Брок собирался работать на свои страх и риск, не имея ни диплома, ни лицензии, только странное чутье и слабость к ЗУ-шкам.

– Еще будешь? – спросил он у Злюки, оценивая его чуть спутанную шерсть на хвосте – верный признак стресса и неправильного питания. – Я тебе сейчас приготовлю специальный коктейль из молока и витаминов, нужных аминокислот, выпьешь и пойдем баиньки. Коты после такого стресса должны спать.

Кот вылизал миску, пользуясь чуть удлиненным языком, и, сыто моргнув, уставился на Брока, будто говоря: «Вещай, вещай, глашатай, я все равно буду делать, что захочу».

Брок взбил в миксере обещанный коктейль и налил одну часть в стакан, а другую – в неглубокую миску. Злюка посмотрел на него как на идиота, макнул два пальца в стакан и принялся их вылизывать, жмурясь от удовольствия, а потом все-таки сунулся в миску и принялся лакать. Брок подошел сзади, проверяя границы, и положил ладонь ему на холку. Злюка замер на мгновение, будто раздумывая, оттяпать ему руку или нет, лениво оглянулся через плечо и вернулся к своему занятию.

Брок поглаживал мягкую шерсть, плавно переходящую в более жесткие человеческие волосы, тронул за ухом, очень осторожно, потому что не всем котам это нравилось, и, наконец, погладил от лба до лопаток одним сильным, уверенным движением. Злюка снова замер, оглянулся, облизывая губы, и потерся щекой о подставленную ладонь.

– Какой же ты недоласканный, красавец, если так легко простил мне, что я тебя вчера оставил, едва ты задремал. Не привык спать в звероформе? Ах ты, Злючка, красивый такой, чего не хочешь котом быть? Тебе очень идет. Кошаков все любят. Особенно бабы. У тебя есть кто-то? Ни за что не поверю, что какая-то сумасшедшая может отказаться гладить такую шерсть. Ради кого ты зажимался, а? Я всякое повидал и могу сказать, что человек от себя чаще всего под давлением других отказывается. Ты на дурака не похож, да, Злюка? Ты же не вернешься ко мне хвостатым через полгода, так глубоко затолкав свое человеческое сознание, что до него будет и мне не добраться?

Злюка поднырнул под ладонь, и Брок погладил его по голове, чуть коснулся больших плюшевых ушей и отошел.

– Доедай.

Злюка настороженно посмотрел на него, махнул хвостом и снова опустил голову к миске. Стакан так и остался стоять.

В спальне Злюка нашел его сам, судя по звуку, перепрыгнув весь лестничный марш одним махом. Заглянул в приоткрытую дверь, принюхиваясь, и прыжком оказался на постели. Поверх Брока.

– Злю-ка, – с трудом выговорил Брок, придавленный тяжелым телом. – Быстро ты… освоился. Я думал, ты будешь по углам прятаться. Но ты решительный кот, да?

Злюка покрутил задом, пристраиваясь, потоптался, и стоило Броку потрепать его по загривку, как он оглушительно затарахтел.

Не то чтобы Брок никогда не слышал, как мурлычут ЗУ-коты и кошки, но ни разу при этом кот не был таким огромным и не лежал на нем. Брок наглаживал его голову, уши, вел ладонью от загривка до копчика по мягкой полосе гладкой шерсти, но хвост пока не трогал: у котов настроение менялось очень быстро, Злюка был диковат и мог ревниво относиться к столь интимной части своего тела.

Вскоре кот задремал. Брок выждал для верности еще немного и, аккуратно сгрузив его на постель, попытался встать. Когтистая лапа вцепилась в футболку, и Злюка, приоткрыв один глаз, с укором на него посмотрел, скорее всего, не приходя в сознание.

– Тихо, спи, спи, – Брок почесал его макушку, прямо между ушами, и глаз закрылся. Но когти никуда не делись: Злюка то втягивал их, то выпускал, принявшись «месить» футболку Брока, будто принял его за когтеточку.

Пришлось медленно, аккуратно отцепить каждый коготь и подсунуть под лапу подушку, которую Злюка, прикусив зубами, принялся наминать, чуть подергивая задними лапами и хвостом. Кот был потрясающим. Приступ первой агрессии у него прошел еще в клубе, потом он просто испугался, что его бросили, и теперь, оказавшись рядом с человеком, которого выбрал, успокоился. Нужно было нащупать его триггер, пока Злюка не решил, что быть котом ему нравится больше.

До сортира Брок не дошел: Злюка просек, что его хотели обмануть подушкой, и кинулся на поиски.

– Да не сбегаю я, – проворчал Брок, когда кошак, попытавшись прыгнуть ему на спину, конечно, не удержался и, распустив на ленты футболку, оказался на полу. – Дай отлить без свидетелей.

Кот, мявкнув, первым ворвался в довольно просторное помещение ванной и взобрался на стопку полотенец, возвышавшуюся на стиральной машинке. Та скрипнула, но выдержала. Брок, закатив глаза, сделал то, за чем пришел, и принялся мыть руки. Кот, фыркнув, ввинтился между ним и раковиной, напился прямо из-под крана и прищурился от удовольствия.

– И как я с тобой в магазин-то ходить буду? Чего тебе не спится?

Злюка потерся лицом о его подбородок и, видимо, счел, что Брок примет это за ответ.

Время до вечера Брок скоротал, обустраивая для кота всякие мелкие удобства: колонна в столовой превратилась в гигантскую когтеточку, на диване появилась большая подушка в форме мыши (Злюка, утомившись преследовать Брока, уснул, вцепившись в нее когтями), все бьющееся и переворачивающееся было на всякий случай убрано, а с окон на первом этаже исчезли все тяжелые шторы. Замок двери заднего хода Брок заблокировал, чтобы тот, захлопнувшись, не оставил кошака на улице.

ЗУ-шки обычно не привлекали лишнего внимания, ну во всяком случае, пялились на них не больше, чем на просто красивых женщин или мужчин, но все зависело от привлекательности конкретной особи. Брок пожалел, что взял проснувшегося Злюку в фруктовую лавку на углу квартала, ему нужно было отказаться от этой идеи еще на стадии одевания. Футболку на кота удалось нахлобучить, а вот сменить короткие шорты на что-то более подходящее для вечерней прогулки тот отказался. О том, чтобы натянуть оставленную Баки специальную обувь, не было и речи. Правда, смешные круглые тапки, похожие на увеличенные пинетки для обычных собак, ничего, кроме смеха, и не вызывали, хоть чертовы дизайнеры и попытались сделать их похожими на обычную обувь. А вот ошейник и поводок, как ни странно, Злюка стерпел.

Видимо, это означало, что он хочет быть чьим-то – Брок не был ЗУ-психологом, а потому мог только предполагать, что могло означать у кота желание ходить в ошейнике. Будь Злюка собакой… Впрочем, о сложных материях думать не хотелось.

На босого, явно «провалившегося» кота смотрели все: соседи (миссис Уолш с явно выраженным подозрением), лавочник (тоже кот, явно почуявший сильного чужака на условно «своей» территории), редкие прохожие, в том числе и девушки (аж рот открывавшие и переходившие на более соблазнительную походку, стоило им заметить Злюку, возвышавшегося надо всеми, как каланча), но тот лишь носом поводил и озирался по сторонам, не выглядя ни испуганным, ни сбитым с толку.

Короткий двадцатиминутный вояж вылился в острый приступ собственничества. Стоило им вернуться домой, Злюка с урчанием вылизал Броку шею и придавил всем великолепным собой к дивану, подставляя спину и требуя снять футболку. Брок требованиям уступил, еще пятнадцать минут потратив на то, что гладил этого монстра по бокам и спине. Ошейник кот снять не дал, чему втайне Брок обрадовался – в него был встроен датчик JPS. Если Злюка и был чипирован (что вряд ли), у Брока не было кода, позволяющего отследить его местоположение в случае побега.

Хотя, конечно, всегда лучше сделать так, чтобы коту не хотелось сбегать.

Ближе к ночи Брок вынес кресло-качалку (больше напоминавшее диван-качалку) на задний двор. Стоило устроится в нем, как Злюка тут же втиснулся рядом и сверху, вкогтился в штанину домашних брюк и задремал под мерное поскрипывание не рассчитанной на такой вес мебели.

Брок потягивал пиво и гладил уснувшего кота по загривку, думая о том, что, наверное, вот за таким умиротворением шел в клуб, казалось, вечность назад – вчера. Хотел сидеть, периодически погружая пальцы в гладкую шерсть, ощущать бедром приятную тяжесть и тепло живого существа, задремавшего рядом, знать, что никуда не нужно спешить. В голову пришла дурацкая мысль о том, что уставшая от бесконечного прессинга Мария так же сворачивалась клубком под боком у своего мужа, обычного работяги, обожавшего ее, хотя вся их большая семья была против их брака. Даже сам Брок был против. Лет эдак десять назад.

Злюка мурлыкнул, потерся лицом о его бедро, заставив Брока вспомнить, почему он не сделал хэндлерство своей работой. Потому что нельзя делать работой то, что доставляет удовольствие, нельзя загонять в рамки и подчинять глупым законам восторг от того, что делаешь.

Нельзя привязываться к каждому питомцу, потому что на это не хватит никакого сердца. А заниматься просто дрессурой ему не хотелось.

– Пойдем в дом, становится прохладно, – Брок погладил Злюку по голове, но тот и не подумал просыпаться. Оставлять его на улице было опасно: проснувшись один в незнакомом месте, кот мог отправиться с этим самым местом знакомиться и уйти без шапки в ночь глухую. – Давай в кровать. Даже дверь закрывать не буду.

Кот гибко потянулся и зевнул во всю пасть, позволяя рассмотреть полный набор роскошных белоснежных зубов. Которые, к слову, еще нужно было почистить. Мытье остального кота Брок решил отложить до утра – ни к чему множить свои и чужие печали и стресс на ночь глядя.

Наконец, дозевав, Злюка плавно соскользнул на траву и потерся лицом о колени Брока, вызывая пока контролируемое, но уже явное желание погладить его везде.

У Брока и раньше случался секс с ЗУ-котами (с кошками, само собой, он не особо жаловал женщин-людей, и давно смирился с этой своей маленькой особенностью), а потому понимал, что, не зная всех особенностей характера конкретной особи, тащить ее в койку опасно – можно остаться калекой. Коты редко пускали себе за спину того, кому не доверяли, а ложиться под них было еще опаснее – располосованная спина и поврежденная задница, а если ЗУ-мутация затрагивала и половую систему, то и вовсе внутреннее кровотечение были обеспечены.

Злюка был агрессивен, наверняка не имел понятия о возможностях своего тела в этой форме, а потому развязывать его на данном этапе было опасно. Не то чтобы Брок сомневался, что сможет справиться с ним, но портить едва наладившиеся отношения не хотелось категорически.

– Пойдем, почистим зубы и спать, – Брок тоже зевнул, несмотря на то, что день по его меркам был довольно спокойным, он здорово вымотался.

Злюка снова потерся об него, оперся передними лапами о колени и лизнул в губы. Обычно коты, имевшие определенные виды на человека или собрата, вели себя агрессивнее, кусались и пытались подмять, зафиксировать и «сделать садку». Злюка же будто понимал, что лаской от Брока можно добиться чего угодно, быстрее и легче, чем нахрапом.

– Ласковый кот, хороший, – Брок погладил его по загривку, вжал на мгновение мордой в шею и отпустил. – Пойдем.

Злюка пошел за ним, то и дело норовя потереться, прижаться, лизнуть в лицо или шею, Брок даже предположил, что ошибся с выбором клички.

– Надо было назвать тебя Лизуном, – усмехнулся он, когда кот послушно открыл рот и дал почистить зубы специальной щеткой и снова лизнул Брока в плечо, потом прикусил и снова лизнул. – Умывайся. Давай, с унитазом справляешься, с этим, думаю, тоже сможешь.

Злюка намочил ладонь, потряс ее очень кошачьим движением и быстро протер лицо, намочил-встряхнул и снова протер. Брок невольно рассмеялся: очень уж по-кошачьи это выглядело.

– Пойдем, уложу тебя, – Злюка с прищуром на него посмотрел, и Брок невольно заподозрил его в том, что он прикидывается совсем уж ничего не соображающим животным. Но и обычные коты иногда смотрели так, будто познали все тайны бытия, так что тут не угадаешь.

Кот предсказуемо отказался ложиться в гостевой спальне. Обнюхал все углы и пошел за Броком, постоянно норовя потереться о него и обвивая хвостом ноги. Брок не видел смысла настаивать – коты были своевольными и упрямыми, а Злюка еще и мощным. Закрой от такого дверь, так он ее разнесет в два счета. И, как верно подметил Баки, «Слушать, как кричит Злюка – занятие не для слабонервных». Да, Брок не хотел. Во всяком случае, как тот кричит от возмущения – точно.

Надо было принять душ и переодеться. Очень надо было – день был длинным и не самым спокойным.

– Если хочешь спать здесь – полезай на кровать и лежи тихо. Твой дружок должен будет мне оплатить клининг всего дома, ты, хвостатое-шерстистое. – Злюка запрыгнул на кровать, отчего та крякнула, но выдержала, и, глядя снизу вверх, потерся носом о ладонь. Выжидающе, просяще. – Я в душ и вернусь, – попытался Брок, хотя заранее сомневался, что его выпустят из виду хоть на мгновение. Он, в общем-то, не ошибся. Стоило вытащить из шкафа давно не надеванную пижаму, как Злюка спрыгнул с кровати и выразил желание его сопровождать, хоть на край земли, но лучше бы на кухню, конечно. – Ладно. Идем.

Стиральная машинка могла считаться ветераном – Брок купил ее лет десять назад, хорошей фирмы, и она его ни разу не подводила. Но вот на запрыгивание (второй раз на день) двухсотфунтового котика она явно не рассчитывалась. Никем. Брок не собирался сходиться с ЗУ-шкой, а потому техника у него была самой обычной, человеческой, не стоившей втридорога по причине «усиленного корпуса и ударопрочной конструкции»

Злюка, презиравший условности, запрыгнул на полотенца и устроился там, как король, наблюдая за раздевающимся Броком. Очень внимательно наблюдая. Будто не видел никогда или соображал, что означает накрепко стоящий член, такой, что от живота не отогнуть – полуголые трущиеся обо все места коты действовали на организм именно таким образом.

– Ну, чего ты смотришь? – спросил у кота Брок, хотя на вразумительный ответ рассчитывать пока не приходилось. – Ты красивый кот, а я далеко не железный. Будь умницей, сиди, где сидишь, раз пришел.

Когда от включенного душа до Злюки стали долетать мелкие брызги воды (плотно закрыть дверь кабинки Брок даже не пытался – зачем ему лишние убытки?), тот фыркнул, облизал губы, потер ладонью лицо и махнул хвостом, раздумывая, уходить или нет. И, видимо, решил, что голый Брок, пытающийся вымыться и подрочить под пристальным взглядом, стоит любых жертв.

Брок отвернулся к стене, стараясь быстрее сбросить напряжение, гудевшее в венах со вчерашнего вечера. Вспоминал запах Злюки, мягкость шерсти на пушистом загривке, розовый язык, касающийся его губ, тяжесть красивого тела. Сам кот не помогал – слишком пристально смотрел между лопаток, тяжело дыша, отфыркиваясь от оседающих на нос брызг, слишком шумно возился на скрежещущей по кафельному полу машинке. Когда за спиной все стихло, Брок уже был на грани, пытаясь уловить ускользающее удовольствие, когда со спины к нему прижалось горячее тело, а на надплечье сжались острые зубы. Его выкрутило, выжало в один момент, он еще успел подумать, что опасно пускать кого-то настолько непредсказуемого за спину, как зубы сменились языком, Злюка мурлыкнул, раздраженно фыркнул и попытался отряхнуться прямо под душем, весело разбрызгивая воду. Конечно, у него ничего не вышло, но Брока больше волновали не лужи на полу, а то, что сквозь мокрую ткань прижималось к его заднице.

Кошачья ЗУ-мутация отличалась избирательной похотливостью и бесстыдством. Те же ящеры или жеребцы были в этом плане сдержанней, а коты и кобели просто с ума сходили, если предоставлялся шанс заняться сексом. Даже вне «провала», в обычной ЗУ-форме они страстно любили это дело, отличаясь завидными выносливостью и страстностью.

Может, человеку, который превратился в Злюку, не нравилась именно эта кошачья черта. Брок знавал контрол-фриков, стабильно срывавшихся раз в несколько лет, да так, что трахали все, что двигалось, а что не двигалось, то толкали и все равно трахали. Удовлетворив потребность, раскаивались, переезжали, следили за каждым своим шагом, а потом все повторялось. Некоторые даже в психушки попадали. Или в монастыри. Жрали подавители и сдыхали, не дожив до сорока. Может, у человека-Злюки тоже были с этим проблемы.

Тогда вернуть его будет достаточно просто.

Брок развернулся и потянул вниз промокшие насквозь шорты. Коту явно не нравилась вода, но желание получить разрядку, похоже, легко перекрывало неудобства.

– Ты совсем одичал, да? Злюка, ты ж заметный мужик, я хоть и люблю ЗУ-мутации, но наверняка ты и без них огонь, а? – кот ласково потерся лицом о его щеку и лизнул в шею, стоило дотронуться до его члена. Член был человеческим, и Брока это обрадовало, его любовь к котам не распространялась на их члены – покрытые наростами, исключавшими легкое и приятное выскальзывание откуда бы то ни было. Находились, конечно, любители и такой экзотики, у кошек это вообще стимулировало овуляцию, но Брок не был ни кошкой, ни любителем сверхэкзотичных ощущений. У Злюки же был красивый гладкий член, довольно крупный для ЗУ-шки, но пропорциональный.

Стоило приласкать, как кот пристроился сам, чуть присел, прикусил плечо и начал мелко-мелко толкаться бедрами в кулак, подвывая на низких нотах, почти переходя в рык. Он кончил очень быстро, буквально в десяток движений, напоследок сжав зубы и почти прокусив кожу, а потом обмяк, повиснув на Броке. Эта податливость была ненадолго, коты быстро восстанавливались, а потому, аккуратно усадив Злюку на дно кабинки, Брок принялся намывать его. Тот сонно жмурился, почти не обращая внимания на воду, и норовил подлезть под руку, а то и вовсе устроиться спать.

– Давай, парень, поднимайся, ты тяжеленный.

Злюка жмурился, став вроде даже меньше из-за мокрой шерсти, превратившей его хвост в тощую метелку. Сушить это все не пересушить. Стоило выволочь кота в коридор, предварительно укутав в большое полотенце, как тот выкрутился, встряхнулся, окатив Брока и стены тучей мелких брызг, попытался брезгливо лизнуть себе копчик, но не достал. Хвост у него, видимо, такого желания не вызвал. В спальне мокрый голый кот устроился прямо на покрывале, несколько раз недовольно дернул тяжелым хвостом и, лениво посмотрев на Брока, потянулся, играя каждой идеально проработанной, объемной мышцей.

У Брока пересохло во рту. Никогда еще в его постели не оказывался настолько привлекательный мужик. Кот. Мужик, который наверняка занимает какую-нибудь немаленькую должность в одном из силовых ведомств. Мужик, слетевший с катушек настолько, что наверняка не соображает, где он, с кем и как выглядят все эти потягивания в переводе на человеческий. И который наверняка попытается свернуть ему шею, если узнает, что происходило, пока он был в отключке.

И Брок не о лазерных указках и шуршащих мячах сейчас.

Злюка, кем бы он ни был при памяти, явно не имел привычки скакать по чужим постелям, Брок откуда-то это знал, чувствовал, как и все те мелочи, которыми пользовался, чтобы выводить из «провала». Коты в ЗУ-форме были бесстыдны, как их собратья-животные. Ебливы, ненасытны и частенько жестоки в койке, особенно в ведущей роли. Кем бы ни был Злюка до той встречи в клубе, кошачьи инстинкты он предпочитал давить, а кот, которым он стал, похоже, собирался выгулять их на полную. Не выгуляется – не очухается. Это Брок тоже чуял спинным мозгом.

И собирался извлечь из этого максимум удовольствия и для себя любимого, если уж представился такой случай.

– Мокрый хвост, – хмыкнул Брок, понимая, что Злюка с феном его и на расстояние выстрела не подпустит сейчас. – Мокрый кот. Красивый мокрый голый кот, так что хрен с ним, с хвостом.

Злюка, оглядев Брока, как мышь, которую собирался сожрать, но далеко не сразу, вдруг плавно перевернулся на живот, вытянув передние лапы к изголовью, вкогтился в подушку и будто ненароком откинул в сторону хвост, приподнимая ягодицы.

Задница у него была идеальная: белая, гладкая, покрытая мягким золотистым пушком. Злюка внимательно смотрел на Брока, будто считывая произведенный эффект. Призывно мурлыкнув, он плавно перетек на колени, и Броку кровь бросилась в голову. Вернее, остатки крови, еще не дошедшей до паха. Аккуратная розовая дырка, так туго сжатая, что казалось, в нее ничего никогда не совали; абсолютно безволосые тяжелые яйца; крепкий ровный член, упруго качнувшийся под животом, – всего этого было слишком много для него одного.

– Злюка, ну что ты делаешь, а? – хрипло спросил Брок, сжимая свой член у основания, оттягивая его вниз, чтобы хоть как-то унять болезненное напряжение, будто не он кончил не больше двадцати минут назад. – Злюченька.

Кот махнул хвостом, перекладывая его с одной стороны великолепной задницы на другую, и замурлыкал, переступая коленями и поджимая пальцы на задних лапах, втягивая и выпуская когти. Брок считал, что им рановато трахаться, но у Злюки было свое мнение, а мнение кота всегда приходилось учитывать. И если он был парой, и если просто «провалившимся» питомцем.

Пока мысли не свернули куда-то не туда, Брок осторожно подошел вплотную и положил ладони на крепкую задницу. От ощущения горячей кожи под руками повело моментально, Злюка, выгнувшись, сполз ниже, опуская ступни на пол, и приглашающе потерся ягодицами о полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер. Если кто и мог это проигнорировать, то точно не Брок, у которого уже в глазах двоилось от возбуждения. Смазка была в тумбочке, но оторваться от Злюки не было никаких сил.

– Хороший… Надеюсь ты не оттяпаешь мне ничего ни сейчас, ни потом, – Злюка махнул хвостом, будто повелевая поторопиться, и Брок, широко разведя половинки его задницы, со стоном прижался губами к нежному входу. Кот мявкнул, нечеловечески выгибая спину, подставляясь под медленные, жадные касания языка, затрещала распарываемая когтями простыня, и Брока сорвало. Как же он хотел его, нечеловечески прекрасного, гибкого, по-животному бесстыдного, с самого первого взгляда через стекло там, в клубе. Не зря он решился на заведомо невыгодную авантюру, у которой могло и не быть столь многообещающего продолжения. Просто не устоял.

Он разлизывал тугую дырку, со стоном обводя языком влажные складки, растягивая ее большими пальцами, толкаясь языком. Злюка тихо подвывал, переступая лапами, бил хвостом, выгибаясь все нетерпеливее, и Брок, решив, что если не добудет смазку прямо сейчас, то просто выдерет его по слюне, оторвался, наконец, от его задницы.

Злюка томно облизнулся, даже и не подумав менять позу, поглядел на него из-под опущенных ресниц, совершенно по-блядски, с поволокой, и нетерпеливо хлестнул себя хвостом по бедрам.

– Сейчас, – пообещал Брок, немного неловко выдвигая ящик прикроватной тумбочки, доставая смазку и презервативы. Кот, принюхавшись, недовольно фыркнул, но позы не поменял, и Брок, выдавив смазку на чуть подрагивающие пальцы, нежно обвел вход, погладил, скользнул рукой к яйцам и дальше, обхватил накрепко стоящий член, обвел пальцами головку, одновременно раздвигая тугие мышцы, проскальзывая внутрь едва на фалангу указательного пальца и чувствуя, как тот немеет внутри от тугого жара, от тесноты, и кровь в нем пульсирует в такт чуть подрагивающему от нетерпения члену.

Брок прижался щекой к чуть подсохшей шерсти на пояснице, у самого основания хвоста. Стоять, согнувшись, было неудобно, но оторваться от влажного меха, пахнущего его шампунем, от сладкой задницы, ото всего Злюки было невозможно. Плевать на ноющую поясницу. Плевать на все.

Когда он разодрал зубами и скользкими от смазки пальцами упаковку презерватива, совершенно провалившийся, поплывший кот принюхался, зло рявкнул и запустил в него когти, делая непригодным для использования.

Брок был здоров – в клуб не пускали без свежей справки. Злюка, вероятно, тоже. Что ж, у знакомства в «ЗОО Блюз» были свои плюсы, помимо очевидных.

От мысли о том, как будет ощущаться тугая крепкая задница на голом члене, у Брока на мгновение потемнело перед глазами, но Злюка хлестнул его хвостом, подгоняя, мазнул распушившимся кончиком по яйцам, по чувствительной коже внутренней части бедра, и Брока поволокло, как на откате волны: неумолимо и страшно. Он помнил только первое прикосновение к влажной коже, обволакивающий жар податливо гнущегося тела и свой животный, дикий восторг от этого. От прикосновений к идеально гладкой коже, к мягкой шерсти, от прихотливо-ленивых движений Злюкиного хвоста, то и дело проходившегося по ягодицами щекотной, до одури возбуждающей метелкой, Брок будто сам провалился в душный глубокий колодец. До синяков сжимая твердые бедра, он толкался в тугой жар чужого тела и рычал, как животное в гон, не в силах остановиться. Кот под ним выл на одной низкой, вибрирующей ноте, будто перед дракой, нервно переступал длинными лапами и драл покрывало в лоскуты.

Оргазм накрыл, как волной раскаленного жара, ударив от поясницы в пах, прокатившись к груди, и выжег сетчатку.

Брок обессиленно упал на широкую спину, а потом сполз на колени, на пол, вставил два пальца в раскрытую дырку, провернул их там, безошибочно находя простату, и, поднырнув коту под живот, вобрал в рот покрасневший, влажный от смазки член.

Злюка мявкнул, будто даже растерянно, нежно, быстро-быстро толкаясь бедрами, сжимаясь на пальцах, и кончил, тут же откатываясь, сворачиваясь в клубок. Брок несколько мгновений просто сидел, уткнувшись лицом в изодранное покрывало, и не чувствовал ничего, кроме одуряющего, вымотавшего его до последнего предела облегчения.

По спине щекотно скользил Злюкин хвост, будто тот надеялся смахнуть с него пыль, глаза сами закрывались, но Брок знал: если заснет так, то, проснувшись, не разогнется. С трудом взобравшись на кровать, он спихнул испорченное покрывало к задремавшему Злюке и вырубился. Сквозь сон он чувствовал, как кот топчется, устраиваясь рядом, как пытается залезть сверху и, наконец, успокаивается, придавив ноги Брока неподъемной горячей тяжестью. Брок, не открывая глаз, потрогал большие пушистые уши, гладкий шелк окончательно высохшей шерсти и снова провалился.

Проснулся он от того, что мягкий нежный язык вылизывал его шею, медленно скользя вниз, к соскам. Знакомое урчание вибрировало где-то в районе ребер, накручивая возбуждение, и Брок выгнулся, потягиваясь, все еще скованный ленивой сонной слабостью и предвкушением удовольствия.

Он выспался. Голова не болела, все тело ощущалось тяжелым, сытым и оттраханным. Боже, как он любил эту утреннюю истому и как же давно не испытывал ее.

– Злючка, – позвал он, не открывая глаз, и почувствовал на соске зубы. Острая вспышка болезненного удовольствия скатилась от места укуса в пах, заставляя член дернуться, и Брок со стоном запустил пальцы в мягкие волосы Злюки, готовый в случае чего напомнить ему об осторожности. Но кот был удивительно нежным, даже трепетным, что довольно слабо вязалась с представлениями Брока о том, как это все должно быть. А представления эти, между прочим, основывались на опыте. – Ч-черт, – горячий язык зализал место укуса и скользнул ниже, хвост прошелся по бедру, и Брок вдруг понял, что не опасается. С котами всегда нужно было держать ухо востро, как с дрессированными львами – никогда не знаешь, когда инстинкты в них возьмут верх, давая выход природной агрессивности и нежеланию подчиняться. Особенно актуально это было с учетом того, что они оба, и Брок, и Злюка, были самцами. И в кошачьем понимании тоже. А это неизбежно означало борьбу за доминирование, пусть даже периодически, условно и не в полную силу.

Когда язык коснулся его члена, мягко, будто дразня, провел от яиц до самой головки, Брок не сдержал стона. Было хорошо. Было до того охуенно, что хотелось нежиться так под лаской нежданного любовника, подставляя самые чувствительные места, и ни о чем не думать.

Какое-то время это ему удавалось: Злюка вылизывал его тщательно и неумолимо, но становилось понятно, что Брок так не кончит. Измотается, балансируя на самом краю, но кончить не сможет. Руку, которой он попытался помочь делу, Злюка воспринял, как конкурента или личного врага: прижав уши, заворчал, прикусывая, намекая, что пора бы ей передумать соваться не в свое дело. Руку пришлось убрать.

– Злюка, или туда, или обратно, – простонал Брок, в который раз балансируя на грани и понимая, что опять в пролете. – Или дай кончить, или съеби нахрен, яйца от тебя квадра…

Все-таки ЗУ-шки отличались от котов ровно в той же степени, что и от людей. Потому что Злюка вдруг, повинуясь, наверное, ладони на загривке, насадился на член горячим ртом, потом горлом, мазнул оставшимся снаружи языком по яйцам, и Брок кончил, ослепнув на несколько бесконечно прекрасных мгновений.

– Черт. Иди сюда, – позвал он, едва отдышавшись. Злюка облизал пухлые губы и навис сверху, с намеком тычась членом в живот. – Конечно, тебе тоже перепадет, – Брок обвел головку пальцами и медленно двинул ладонью по стволу, следя за реакцией. Кот предсказуемо задрал зад, низко приседая на лапах, и принялся трахать его кулак. Глаза у него при этом стали почти безумными, уши прижались к голове, он нервно переминался и подвывал, все быстрее подавая бедрами, и в этих резких, рваных движениях не было ничего человеческого.

Кончив, Злюка облизал Броку лицо и улегся рядом, закинув тяжелую лапу ему на грудь, а хвост пристроив на яйцах, что, понятное дело, спокойствия не добавляло.

– Досыпай, – вздохнул Брок. – А я пойду на кухню.

Злюка взглянул на него, лениво приоткрыв глаз, и, счастливо потянувшись, зарылся в смятые простыни и подушки, почти сворачиваясь в клубок.

Еще никогда, даже по молодости, когда приводил в чувство Эрика – тонкого-звонкого кота, «провалившегося» от стресса во время сессии, Брок столько не трахался. Злюка начинал тереться об него, едва открыв глаза, и продолжал при каждом удобном и не очень случае, отказывался надевать хоть какую-нибудь одежду, что тоже не способствовало более интеллектуальным занятиям. Потому что когда офигенный голый кот ходит за тобой по пятам, прыгает на тебя с лестницы, в полной уверенности, что ты поймаешь, валяется на газоне, подставляя солнцу голое брюхо и перманентно эрегированный член, когда цепляется когтями за колонну-когтеточку, делая вид, что занят делом, а на самом деле задирая пушистый хвост и выставляя еще влажную розовую задницу, приседая на лапах, выгибаясь в спине, чтобы трахать было удобнее, – отказаться нет никаких сил.

Ресурсы организма легко позволяли Броку предаваться разврату с безумно желанным котом пять-шесть раз в сутки, тем более, что прогулки пришлось заменить доставкой продуктов на дом и шезлонгами на заднем дворе: Злюка оказался нудистом. Как Баки натянул на него шорты, чтобы вывести в клуб, для Брока оставалось загадкой. И одежду на Броке тоже воспринимал как личное оскорбление. К концу третьего дня они сошлись на домашних трикотажных штанах, и кот успокоился.

Хуже всего было то, что Брок привыкал. То ли, перевалив на пятый десяток, стал сентиментальным и привязчивым, то ли дело было в особой неотразимости Злюки, но, едва открывая глаза, он приобрел привычку тянуться к пушистому загривку и счастливо выдыхать, настраиваясь на новый день. На день, полный заботы о самом охуенном кошаке, какого только можно было вообразить.

Кошаке, который, похоже, и не думал перекидываться обратно. Конечно, нужно было создать ему условия для удовлетворения потребностей второй сути, но тут важно было не перестараться, чтобы не вызвать у ЗУ-шки желания остаться котом. Добровольно, так сказать.

– Злючка, – позвал Брок, не открывая глаз, и почувствовал, как щеки коснулся влажный язык. – Ты собираешься вообще обратно перекидываться? У тебя работы, наверное, овердохуя? Как и у меня, к слову.

– Мря-а-ки, – впервые попытался произнести что-то более-менее осознанное Злюка. И повторил в самое ухо: – Мря-а-ки?

– Уверен, что хочешь видеть своего дружка?

– Мряки, – уверенно повторил Злюка и, тяжело потоптавшись, потерся мордой о живот Брока, привычно переводя все в горизонтально-приятную плоскость.

Злюка был бесстыдно-страстным, идеально горячим и тугим внутри. Брок медленно, с неприкрытым наслаждением трахал его, зарывшись носом в теплый мех на загривке, думая о том, что ему это никогда не надоест. Не надоело бы, будь Злюка его.

– Сладкий, – простонал Брок в большое трогательно-розовое изнутри ухо. – Сладкий, голый, горячий кот.

Злюка согласно закинул хвост ему на поясницу и мурлыкнул, щуря бесстыжие глаза и продолжая терзать подушку. Он не любил лежать на спине, постоянно переворачивался, поэтому Брок всегда брал его сзади, неважно, стоя или лежа, и Злюка млел под ним, лениво подаваясь навстречу и подставляя загривок и шею под поцелуи и укусы. Брок выучил все его чувствительные места, знал, что, стоит сильнее сжать зубы на загривке, как Злюка начнет остервенело верещать, требуя быть жестче, и кончит без дополнительных ласк члена буквально за несколько десятков секунд. На активную роль тот почему-то не претендовал, что немного беспокоило Брока, потому что было нехарактерно даже для самых слабых самцов. Злюка же явно был силен, агрессивен и доминантен. Со всеми, кроме Брока.

Сейчас Злюка лениво сжимал Брока в себе, понемногу доводя до белого каления. Они оба любили утренний секс, когда никуда не надо торопиться, кроме как на кухню – завтракать.

– Мр-рок, – возможно, Броку послышалось, но вот уже третий раз Злюка мурчал именно так, когда хотел, чтобы о нем позаботились.

Брок приподнялся, вздергивая своего кота выше, и принялся дразнить его член кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь, нежно обводя головку, и Злюка знакомо заверещал, сжимая задницу, вытягивая передние лапы и закатывая глаза. Они кончили одновременно, и Брок по прицепившейся привычке зализал отпечаток собственных зубов на гладком плече. Злюка счастливо мурлыкнул, явно собираясь доспать, пока Брок стаскивает себя с кровати, волочится в душ и готовит завтрак.

– Да, – рявкнул Баки после первого же гудка.

– Это Рамлоу.

– А. Ага. Что-то со Ст… с котом?

– Со Злюкой все хорошо. За исключением того, что, похоже, ему нравится прыгать на меня, как будто он не весит двести двадцать фунтов, и совершенно не собирается перекидываться. А еще он хочет тебя видеть.

На фоне что-то громыхнуло, кто-то застонал, а Баки странным тоном ответил:

– В семь.

И отключился.

– Сука, – с чувством сказал Брок в пустую тишину, образовавшуюся в трубке. – Вечером придет твой «Мряки», – он погладил Злюку по голове и почесал его за ухом, тот сладко потянулся на диване, потерся скулой о бедро и снова закрыл глаза. – Штаны надеть придется. В душе не ебу, какие у вас отношения, но голым задом и всем остальным перед ним светить будешь, как мозги на место вернешь, идет?

Злюка сонно мурлыкнул, вкогтился в штаны Брока и задремал.

Брок включил телевизор, полистал каналы, остановился на спортивном и уже хотел посмотреть бейсбол («Детройтские коты» против «Бостонских медведей»), как в дверь позвонили. Для Барнса было еще рано, поэтому Брок придержал за ошейник вскинувшегося Злюку.

– Ч-ш-ш, спи. Я сам посмотрю, ладно?

На часах было два пополудни. Кого принесло в пятницу под конец перерыва на ланч, интересно? Вспомнив, что телефон, странно молчавший вот уже пятый день кряду, так и стоит на беззвучке, Брок успокаивающе погладил Злюку по голове и пошел открывать.

На пороге стояла Мария – усталая, задерганная, но настроенная решительно.

– Не люблю это говорить, но ты не вовремя, – честно сказал Брок.

– Я уже прийти не могу? – воинственно спросила та, и случилось то, чего Брок опасался с самого начала: за спиной раздалось «Мрряв!», и между Броком и гостьей ввинтился очень злой и ревнивый кот, почуявший на своей территории конкурентку.

– Блядь, – тихо, но отчетливо произнесла Мария, хотя обычно выражения выбирала поприличнее. – Это же… где ты его… Впрочем, теперь мне все понятно.

Брок шкурой чувствовал, как Мария прижимает к голове воображаемые (пока) уши, и потянул кота за кольцо, приделанное к ошейнику. Абсолютно голого, «провалившегося» кота.

– Ч-ш-ш, Злюка, это моя сестра. Мария, протяни руку, пусть понюхает. Чуешь? Вы же родню за милю чуете. Не сердись.

Злюка рассерженно фыркнул, подавив рычание, и, обнюхав предложенное, куснул Брока за пальцы, продолжая смотреть на гостью.

– Жду тебя в понедельник. У нас завал, – как могла ровно произнесла та, глядя на происходящее широко раскрытыми глазами, и ее зрачок то вытягивался вертикально, то округлялся опять. – И включи телефон хоть на вибро, я беспокоилась.

– Все в порядке, Миа.

– Я вижу, – Мария холодно взглянула на поднимающийся член Злюки и осторожно отступила к ступенькам. – Вижу. Потом поговорим.

– Ночью позвоню.

– Думаю, ночью мы оба будем заняты, да? Господи, во что ты опять ввязался? Ты хоть знаешь…

– Нет. И знать не хочу. Пока, Миа. До понедельника.

Мария, так же безошибочно спустившись по ступенькам спиной вперед, помахала ему с подъездной дорожки, и Брок, затянув Злюку в дом, дал ему облизать себя, а потом и довольно агрессивно куснуть за шею.

– Не заводись, – Брок погладил его по мягкой шерсти на пояснице и приоткрыл рот, ловя губами язык. – Я твой. Миа – сестра. У нас ничего с ней не было. Б-р-р, даже не думай о таком.

Злюка, дернув головой, натянул ошейник и принялся теснить к дивану.

– Неа. Я, конечно, затейник, но не настолько, чтобы ебаться на светлом диване, да еще без смазки. Ты, чувствую, серьезно настроен, да?

Кот мурлыкнул, несколько раз коротко прижавшись членом к заднице Брока, и снова прикусил шею, теперь сзади, за холку, явно намекая на смену ролей. У Брока от мысли о том, как Злюка тяжело навалится на него сверху, прижав к кровати, как будет врываться, часто, хаотично тараня его членом, встало до боли.

– Пойдем, красавчик, – хрипло позвал Брок, потянув за кольцо. – Разберемся с твоим приступом собственничества.

В спальне Злюка терся об него со все возрастающим нетерпением, пока не переходившим в агрессию, но Брок знал, что коты, страстно желающие пометить свою территорию и заявить права, ждать не любят. Брок стянул домашние штаны – единственное, что на нем задерживалось, не будучи изодрано в клочья в попытках добраться до тела, и, стянув покрывало, улегся, похлопал рядом с собой. Злюка одним красивым прыжком оказался сверху, потерся всем телом, норовя пристроить член между бедер, но Брок его оттолкнул.

– Погоди. Я, конечно, знал, что так будет, но все равно мне нужно… – Злюка, недовольный тем, что его спихнули с вожделенного тела, вцепился когтями в простыню и принялся ее наминать. Это была самая кошачья поза из всех, что мог представить Брок, хотя бы потому, что ни один человек в здравом уме не сможет одновременно лежать и стоять, а вот кот – да. Верхняя часть тела Злюки оставалась на кровати. Передними лапами он когтил матрас, и так ни на что не годный на шестой день издевательств, а задними «топтался», высоко задирая зад и раззадоривая себя (и Брока) прикосновениями пушистого хвоста к бокам и бедрам.

Брок, пользуясь данной ему передышкой, быстро выдавил на пальцы прохладный гель и, поморщившись, всунул в себя сразу два. В принимающей позиции он не трахался уже лет десять, но со Злюкой готов был рискнуть, а потому периодически растягивал себя, чтобы если не улететь в нирвану при первом пробном контакте с ошалевшим от вседозволенности кошаком, то хотя бы ничего себе не повредить. ЗУ-шки в таком состоянии не умели заботиться о партнере, во всяком случае, помощи в подготовке от них можно было не ждать.

Злюка, увидев, чем Брок занимается, распустил на ленты десятую по счету простыню и прикрыл глаза, увлеченно трахая воздух. От вида его повлажневшего темного члена у Брока во рту скопилась слюна. Вспомнилось, как они вчера вылизывали друг друга, как Злюка широко раскрывал рот, послушно пряча острые зубы, с каким сытым бесстыдством прикрывал глаза, позволяя загонять до горла. Как длинно, на низкой вибрирующей ноте тот выл, извиваясь под Броком, вскидывая зад, сжимая в себе, лаская пушистым хвостом задницу и яйца. Как лениво вылизывал член, оплетая его не по-кошачьи мягким языком, как покусывал соски.

– Иди сюда, – позвал Брок, переворачиваясь на живот. Внутри хлюпало от смазки, трех пальцев было недостаточно, но терпения не оставалось совсем, а потому хотелось надеяться, что активная роль не снесет ласковому обычно любовнику крышу, и тот ничего не порвет и никому не навредит, включая себя самого.

Злюка заурчал, привычно прихватывая зубами за загривок, и от его горячего дыхания по телу Брока прокатилась короткая судорога удовольствия.

– Не спеши, ч-ш-ш, хороший. Давай, потерпи еще чуть, – Брок на ощупь поймал твердый член, провел ладонью по всей его длине, обильно покрывая смазкой, и направил в себя, второй рукой упираясь в твердый живот и понимая, что у него не хватит сил удержать Злюку, если тот захочет рвануть сразу на всю длину и затрахать его до смерти.

Злюка же жалобно, почти по-человечески закричал, заныл на высокой ноте, жарко выдыхая Броку в затылок, но не шелохнулся, позволя Броку насаживаться на свой член.

Кот был крупным парнем, а потому Брок был благодарен ему за терпение. В голову полезли было мысли о том, что наверняка Злюка и человек без меры терпеливый, правильный в чем-то главном, но надолго не задержались: кот лизнул Брока в шею, снова сжал зубы на загривке и медленно, плавно толкнулся в него, наваливаясь приятной тяжестью.

Это было охуенно. Если поначалу Брок опасался, что животные инстинкты возьмут верх, и Злюка его просто выдерет, хорошо, если не порвав при этом, то теперь приходилось признать, что человеком тот был в большей степени, чем Брок привык считать.

Тот вбивался в него медленно, явно контролируя и силу, и все остальное, сдерживаясь и лишь иногда срываясь на мелкие, неглубокие толчки, буквально вышибавшие искры из глаз и заставлявшие выть уже самого Брока.

Коты обычно были скорострелами, потому что заботились только о себе, но Злюка, казалось, вышел на длинную дистанцию, приноровившись, он добился того, что Брок начал орать от вскрывающего изнутри удовольствия, жадно подаваясь навстречу и даже не пытаясь себе подрочить, чтобы не сбить градус вскипавшего в крови возбуждения, долбившего по мозгам, как самая забористая дурь.

Брок, наверное, позорно вырубился от передоза, потому что первым, что осознал, выплыв из нирваны, было ощущение мягкого языка на яйцах, периодически нежно проходящегося по дырке. Он лежал на животе, мордой в подушку, явно приклеившись к остаткам простыни, и пытался сообразить, кто он.

Выходило неважно.

Пошевелиться не выходило вообще никак. Если бы ему сказали сейчас – вставай или пристрелим, он бы даже не попытался. А потому блаженно закрыл глаза и позволил себе упасть обратно.

Проснулся он – будто с большой глубины вынырнул, первые мгновения не осознавая себя, не чувствуя ничего, кроме того, что ему хорошо. Потом кто-то теплый рядом тихо фыркнул ему в волосы, щекотно лизнул макушку, и снова стало очень тихо, будто они и не в городе вовсе.

С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, Брок посмотрел на часы. Шесть вечера.

– Блядь, – тихо ругнулся он и погладил спящего рядом Злюку по загривку. Пальцы привычно зарылись в мех, и одновременно что-то замерло внутри. У самого солнечного сплетения, будто по нему двинули металлическим кулаком. Шерсти на загривке стало меньше. В разы.

Это значило, что скоро вместо привычного ласкового кота в его постели окажется незнакомый взрослый мужик с неизвестными характеристиками. Брок был не готов выяснять отношения, объясняться и прочее, пусть Баки сам разбирается со своим дружком, а он не хочет видеть, как ласковый кот превратится в агрессивного чужого человека.

– Приезжай немедленно, – бросил Брок, едва набрав сохраненный в телефоне номер Баки, и отключился.

ЗУ-шки возвращались из провала медленно. Кто как, конечно, но обычно на перестройку психики и тела было нужно время, естественная, легкая обратная трансформа нарабатывалась годами и была результатом практики. Те же, кто перекидывался редко, обратную трансформу переживали чаще всего во сне, больше похожем на кому. Надо было сбагрить Злюку Баки до того, как тот проснется. То есть в течение нескольких часов.

Брок, зажмурившись на мгновение, заставил себя открыть глаза, в последний раз погладил кота по голове, между чуть уменьшившихся ушей, склонившись, поцеловал в уголок губ и пошел собирать его вещи.

Баки примчался минут через двадцать. Со следами тактической краски на лице и в форменных черных штанах.

– Что?! – с порога рявкнул он, бешено вращая глазами. Потом, глубоко вдохнув, осмотрел Брока, будто убеждаясь, что у того руки-ноги на месте, и, поиграв желваками, уставился на него, как в прицел. – Что с ним?

– У тебя час на то, чтобы его забрать, – ответил Брок.

Баки пропустил длинные блестящие волосы между пальцами и выдохнул.

– Хорошо, – наконец, совсем другим тоном произнес он. – Я вызову перевозчика, а ты список подготовь.

– Список чего? – даже не пытаясь притвориться вежливым, поинтересовался Брок.

– Убытков, условий, желаний. Сумму не забудь указать. В пределах разумного.

– Иди нахуй, – процедил Брок. – Я вышел из того возраста, когда не мог себе позволить покрыть убытки от провалившегося любовника.

Он разозлился, сам себе удивляясь, потому что объективно этот чертов Баки был прав и даже собирался поступить порядочно – компенсировать убытки и выполнить условия.

– Вот как, – Баки подошел вплотную, пытаясь нависнуть над Броком, но не на того напал.

– Именно. Условие одно – я не хочу о нем ничего знать. И не хочу, чтобы он знал обо мне. Не приебывайтесь ко мне со своими человеческими проблемами, идет?

– Идет, – довольно агрессивно ответил Баки, поджал губы, скользнув взглядом по креслу Злюки у стола и обмотанной толстым пеньковым канатом колонне, и, играя желваками, достал из кармана телефон. От него несло гарью, порохом, усталостью и злостью. Брок невольно поймал себя на мысли, что пытается понять, в кого тот перекидывается, и навскидку, вот так сразу, не может. Точно не кот. И вряд ли собака.

Они притолкали перевозку из мастерской, и Брок, рявкнув, что справится сам, поднялся в спальню. Злюка крепко спал. На спине почти не осталось шерсти, но уже она от этого не стала. Отогнав ненужные мысли, он завернул кота в большую простыню и с трудом поднял его на руки. Он не хотел видеть Баки в их спальне. Он рад бы не видеть Баки вообще, но ЗУ-шки не должны оставаться котами на веки вечные просто потому, что некоторым мудакам вроде Брока этого эгоистично хочется.

Кот сонно лизнул Брока в шею, и, заталкивая его в чертову перевозку, тот чувствовал, как остывает на шее влажный след от его языка.

Баки молча увез его, напоследок смерив Брока очередным внимательным взглядом, но потом вернулся, закрыл дверь и устало привалился к ней спиной.

– Советую не публиковать фото, если они у тебя есть, – нехотя произнес он, видимо, просто потому, что не мог не предупредить.

– Пошел ты, – без должной страсти отозвался Брок.

– Мало ли, ты дурак, – хмыкнул Баки.

– Нет у меня фото, – Брок с сожалением подумал, что и правда не сделал ни одного – не до того было.

– Ладно, бывай. Спасибо.

Баки хотел хлопнуть его по плечу, но в последний момент передумал. Просто вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь, а Брок, приняв душ, вызвал клининговую компанию и сбежал на работу.

***

Утром из банка сообщили, что на его счет поступили пятьдесят тысяч, и Брок вспомнил, как в запале сказал Баки, что он не профессиональный хэндлер, получающий по тысяче в час. Что ж, по десять тысяч за каждый из пяти дней – это даже щедро, потому что Злюка иногда бодрствовал куда меньше десяти часов в сутки.

***

Его все-таки перевели. Туда, куда он, при всей своей амбициозности, даже не замахивался – в Вашингтонский центральный департамент, назначив сразу ведущим спецом. Зарплата, правда, не сильно отличалась, но ведомственное жилье решало многие проблемы. Мария странно смотрела на него, подписывая перевод, но ничего не сказала. За последнюю неделю она и так наговорила на два расстрела, пытаясь то ли выведать подробности его отпуска, то ли утешить. Брок отмалчивался, замечая, что стал больше курить, работал как проклятый и совершенно не был уверен, что хочет переводиться из Яблока в сраный Вашингтон, который недолюбливал. Потом поймал себя на том, что думает о походе в «ЗОО Блюз» в пятницу, но знает, что останется дома. Будет кидать в стену желтый мяч, как дурак, а потом приедет на службу и будет ебать себе мозги очередными экспертизами, в сотый раз перепроверяя все, что можно и нельзя.

И, разозлившись, согласился.

***

На новом месте его встретили, как встречали всех темных лошадок, знающих себе цену: с прохладцей. В отделе был порядок, предшественница Брока, Картер, вышла на пенсию, оставив отдел в идеально рабочем состоянии. Прихрамывала только дисциплина. Криминалисты дстаточно вольно обращались с регламентом, не по-уставному «тыкали» даже старшим по званию, игнорировали форму дважды в неделю. Единственным, кого они боялись до дрожи в коленях, был глава департамента С.Г. Роджерс, отбывший по каким-то загадочным делам и появление Брока пропустивший.

В курс его вводила Картер-младшая, приятная, но явно фригидная сучка, помешанная на службе и, как поговаривали, на том самом С.Г. Роджерсе. Броку аж интересно было, что за монстр такой этот глава департамента, но Марии он звонить не хотел и сплетни не собирал – решил составить свое, так сказать, непредвзятое мнение, как только тот вернется.

Во всяком случае, человек, добивавшийся от отдела раскрываемости, близкой к ста процентам, мог оказаться с равной степенью вероятности как любителем натягивать сову на глобус, так и деспотом, требующим нечеловеческой отдачи от сотрудников. И тот, и другой вариант Брока устраивал – он умел работать с кем угодно.

Дел «в процессе» было немного, он как раз вникал в суть интересного убийства на федеральной земле, странное расчленение, закос под ритуалистику, и довольно удачный, как вокруг раздались странные шорохи, шепотки, что-то вроде «Кэп вернулся». Судя по тому, как все поспешно накидывали форменные пиджаки и цепляли бейджи, сгребали лишнее со столов, «Кэпом» звали Роджерса, хотя по штатному расписанию звание у него было другое. Гораздо выше.

Сам Брок, одетый по регламенту, прихорашиваться не собирался, а на столе у него и так никогда не было ничего лишнего – допросы тоже иногда приходилось проводить, а на виду ничего не оставишь. Пока сгребешь тонну макулатуры в сейф – пропустишь все интересное. Так что нет, ищите зеленых идиотов в другом месте.

«Кэп» ворвался, как вихрь, то ли злой, то ли это у него нормальное состояние такое – еле сдерживаемой агрессии и холодного неодобрения, разлившееся в воздухе, как иприт.

Брок запер в сейф папку с делом, вышел из своего кабинета в общий зал, моментально натолкнувшись взглядом сначала на широченную спину, обтянутую курткой полевой формы, а потом на идеально круглую, выпуклую жопу. Очень знакомую жопу, хотя ее-то Брок привык видеть голой, задранной вверх и обрамленной шикарным пушистым хвостом.

– Злюка, – едва слышно произнес Брок, у которого в голове словно паззл сложился: странное поведение Марии, всесильность чертова «Баки», который тоже явно не был лишним на этом празднике жизни, астрономическая сумма за пять дней «хэндлерства», сводившегося к ебле и поглаживаниям, и – самое главное – этот ебаный перевод.

Чертов Баки. Судя по охеревшей роже развернувшегося к нему начальства, оно тоже было не в курсе, какое именно пополнение постигло их дружную семью.

Роджерс (Злюкой эту гору агрессии язык не поворачивался назвать) впился в него взглядом, буквально пригвоздив к стене, потянул носом, и Брок почти увидел, как тот хлестнул себя хвостом и прижал к голове большие уши.

В Хью-форме Роджерс не был ни меньше, ни уродливей. Все та же идеальная линия широченных плеч, узкая талия, длиннющие ноги, породистое лицо с чуть крупноватым носом и чувственным изгибом полных губ.

Брок расставил ноги, находя устойчивое положение, и Роджерс прыгнул через весь зал. Брок еще успел подумать, что такой комбинезон-трансформер стоит наверняка кучу денег, но потом в руки привычно лег вес идеальной задницы, сейчас туго обтянутой плотной тканью, а в послушно подставленную шею впились острые зубы.

– Все вон, – спокойно приказал низкий голос Баки, и народ рванул к выходу. Благо была суббота, и охуевших оказалось не более десятка. Это если считать самого Брока.

– Теплый человек, – с глубокими мурлычущими нотами произнес Злюка, зализывая дыры от своих клыков. – Я знал, что мне не приснилось.

Брок подумал, что сможет привыкнуть к тому, что его кот разговаривает.

Во всяком случае, хвост и умение целоваться должны были со временем искупить этот досадный недостаток.


	2. ЧАСТЬ 2 Стив

Стив проснулся в незнакомом номере отеля. Пахло неправильно: чистым постельным бельем, немного – дезинфекцией из санузла, чужими людьми и совсем чуть – Баки. В голове стоял туман, будто Стив все еще спал. Запах должен быть другим – тяжелым, пряным, родным. Теплым. Земляным даже. Впаянным в самую суть.

Стив сел и спустил ноги на пушистый коврик у кровати, только сейчас осознав, что абсолютно обнажен. Бестолково пошарив по груди, он встал, чуть пошатываясь, подошел к ростовому зеркалу и осмотрел себя. Утренняя щетина, чуть отросшие волосы, утренний же стояк и острое, какое-то глубинное ощущение неправильности окружающей действительности. Как из теплой постели на сквозняк вытолкнули, толком не разбудив. Страстно хотелось забраться обратно, потереться о теплого и уютного рядом, лизнуть вкусную шею…

Стив потряс головой, скорее почувствовав, чем услышав, как на шее что-то тихо звякнуло.

Ошейник.

Обычный. Мягкий, черный, с большим блестящим кольцом, явно не декоративный, а способный удержать…

Заупрямившегося ЗУ-морфа. Память возвращалась толчками: перманентное раздражение, обострение нюха, зуд вдоль позвоночника, боль в копчике, слух, плавающий от звериной остроты до почти полной глухоты, ломота в теле, как во время лихорадки.

Его накрыло. Он «провалился». Он провел один бог знает сколько времени черт-те где, с кем и как, но точно не с Баки, потому что его запах начал раздражать одним из первых. Рядом был кто-то другой: теплый, надежный и ласковый. От его рук вкусно пахло едой и домом, он был горячим, твердым и правильным. Он был своим. Безопасным и близким. Принюхавшись, Стив со стоном уткнулся в собственное запястье, провел все еще чувствительным носом по предплечью, пытаясь поймать нотки ускользающего, растворяющегося в неприятной чужой действительности запаха.

– Черт, – только и сказал он, едва не лизнув пахнущую другим, теплым человеком кожу.

– Проснулся? – дверь открылась, и на пороге показался преувеличенно бодрый Баки с подносом, нагруженным едой. – Давай, мыться и завтракать, к вечеру нас ждут в Вашингтоне, мы и так загулялись.

Стив подавил желание прижать к голове фантомные пока уши и зарычать – он не хотел в Вашингтон. Он хотел… черт-те куда черт-те к кому.

– Рассказывай, – бросил он, направляясь к шкафу, чтобы натянуть штаны. Оттуда на него выпала темно-коричневая смутно знакомая простыня (Баки никогда не отличался особой аккуратностью в быту), и Стива накрыло так, что очнулся он от того, что Баки трясет его за плечо, пытаясь выдрать из рук чертову тряпку, пахнущую домом, а он вцепляется в нее когтями и зло верещит.

– Ладно, – Баки плюхнулся рядом и прижал его голову к своему плечу. – Ладно, Стив. Оставь себе. Ошейник ты тоже не дал снять. Пиздец какой-то. Только не ори, хорошо? У меня от твоего тоскливого воя кишки смерзаются.

– Рассказывай, – потребовал Стив, тряхнув головой, отчего большие уши смешно хлопнули, и чихнул от слишком острого, слишком приятного запаха, идущего от простыни. Не в силах с собой справиться, он снова уткнулся в нее лицом и жадно вдохнул несколько раз, почти стесняясь Баки, хотя друг от друга у них не было тайн никогда. Даже в питомнике, в котором оба выросли, они были друг за друга, а не каждый против всех, как остальные.

– Ты провалился, едва мы прилетели в Яблоко, – начал Баки. – Хоть не в аэропорту, спасибо тебе большое.

– Аэропорт я помню. И гостиницу. Не эту. А дальше – нет. Отодвинься, от тебя несет.

– Ты тоже не тюльпанами пахнешь, сопляк. Не хочу озвучивать, чем именно.

– Домом, – невнятно выговорил Стив, снова утыкаясь в простыню. – Домом, которого у меня никогда не было.

– Мелочь, – осторожно произнес Баки и провел ладонью по загривку. Раздражающе неправильно, будто против шерсти. – Прости.

– Бак, не трогай меня, я как будто... – Стив еще раз глубоко вдохнул и с усилием оторвался от своего фетиша, – без кожи. С кем я был?

– С профессиональным хэндлером. Он ссал тебя брать, пришлось надавить, но мужиком оказался неплохим, когда я тебя забирал, ты не походил на жертву жестокого обращения, аж лоснился весь.

Стив вспомнил горячую руку на загривке, рокот низкого голоса, без слов, только тональность, и как сквозь толщу воды – темные волосы, одуряющий запах от шеи и мест за ушами, жадное желание прижаться, тереться всем собой, радость, удовольствие, острое чувство принадлежности.

– Вранье, – хрипло перебил он. – Он не профи. Я знаю, как работают профи, это не оно. Все было… не так.

Баки молча достал из кармана распечатку списания средств с их банковского счета.

– Пятьдесят штук. Очень своеобразный хэндлер, с расширенными полномочиями, – Баки надавил кончиками пальцев на стык шеи с плечом, и у Стива в животе будто разлилось теплое молоко, возбуждение стало невыносимым. – Он привел тебя в чувство. Это главное.

– Кто он?

– Стив, – Баки переместился так, чтобы Стив видел его лицо, и поиграл желваками, прежде чем продолжить. – Он не хочет ничего знать о тебе как о человеке. Это было его условием. Он выставил тебя, завернув в эту тряпку, как свежий труп, едва появились первые признаки выхода из кризиса. И настоял на том, что ты ничего не должен знать.

Стив с трудом отбросил от себя простыню и потащился в ванную – подниматься после очередного нокаута ему было не привыкать.

Мысли буксовали, постоянно возвращаясь к смутным, смазанным воспоминаниям, фантомно проходившимся по спине жесткой мочалкой и крепкой ладонью, прокатывавшимся по телу волной возбуждения, стекавшего в пах. Чертова шерсть знакомо намокла, хвост бесконтрольно бил по ногам и стенам кабинки, раздражая и без того оголенные нервы, и некому было подать огромное полотенце, согнать воду с хвоста, попутно касаясь то ягодиц, то чувствительных сейчас бедер, то члена.

Страшно хотелось секса. Такого, чтобы до отупения, до полной обессиленности, жесткого до сладости, после которого только спать, свернувшись клубком в теплой постели лучшего на свете человека. Вообще страшно хотелось секса, вкусной еды и сна, обязательно рядом с горячим, вкусно пахнущим, теплым человеком.

Стив, сосредоточившись, попытался вспомнить лицо, но не смог. Его эйдетическая память была бессильна против «провала». Животные не запоминают лиц, только запах, и вот его-то он помнил так отчетливо, будто им пропитался мозг. Вся суть, нутро, казалось, было соткано из остро-пряного запаха свежего пота, мускуса, специй и еще чего-то, от чего лезли клыки, живот голодно подводило, член тек, а в груди увеличивался ком огненно-красной ярости хищника, лишенного добычи.

Он хотел своего человека. Тот был его, кот, в которого превратился Стив, ощущал это так же отчетливо, как запах мокрой псины – острый, чуть неприятный, но знакомый до последней ноты запах Баки. Он кончил, сжав ладонью плечо, имитируя прикус тупых человеческих зубов, едва коснувшись члена, но вместо облегчения и радости ощутил давящие изнутри на ребра тоску, раздражение и злость.

Наскоро вытеревшись, Стив натянул шорты, предварительно провертев в них дыру для хвоста. Тот ужасно раздражал, ощущался тяжелым и лишним, но обратную трансформу ему было сейчас не потянуть – ни опыта, ни душевного равновесия, ни правильного человека рядом, ради которого….

Вот что произошло. Ради своего хэндлера он стал человеком. Воспоминания накатили снова, в этот раз накрывая с головой: сильное тело под ним, тугое, горячее и вкусное, остро пахнущее любовью и радостью. Слепое, жадное желание пометить, вылизать всего, защитить, сберечь. Не навредить.

– Мр-рок, – из горла вырвался почти вой, Стив, извернувшись, вкогтился в спинку антикварного кресла и непривычно, но смутно знакомо прогнулся в спине, закладывая хвост набок, будто… – Да кончится это или нет? – рявкнул он, втягивая когти.

Беспомощность перед собственными желаниями злила его – он был уверен большую часть жизни, что сильнее этого. Да, у него признаки ЗУ-мутации появились после тридцати, до этого он считался «модификантом с пассивным ЗУ-геном». Если проще – эксперимент по насильной подсадке ему генов пумы провалился. Так считалось тогда, больше двадцати лет назад. Пока недавно его не накрыло с такой силой, что Баки пришлось за шкирку уволочь его в Нью-Йорк, где никто не узнал бы в обезумевшем от желаний второй природы звере начальника Департамента криминальных расследований, реагирования и кибернетики ФБР. Да в Вашингтоне Стива каждая собака знала. И по всем штатам – как минимум начальники отделов, подотделов, групп и смежных ведомств. Вряд ли потеря разума благотворно сказалась бы на его карьере.

Надо было срочно брать себя в руки, искать якорь, триггер – что угодно, потому что жить с постоянно перехлестывающими через край инстинктами невозможно. Что он за руководитель, если вместо того, чтобы думать, каких пределов достигла анархия в его отделе за неделю вот такого незапланированного отпуска, он мог только вспоминать хватку горячих ладоней на заднице и горячечное желание трахаться, насаживаясь до упора на крепкий член.

Баки обнаружился в гостиной их люкса – непривычно серьезный и будто немного потерянный. Стив опустился рядом с ним на пол, оперся спиной о мягкий диван и прижался всем боком, от плеча до лодыжки, как когда-то в детстве, когда вокруг то и дело умирали или калечились такие, как они – сироты, попавшие в Систему. Те, о ком никто не заплачет, если эксперимент по насильственному мутированию провалится, и новое поколение ловких, сильных и агрессивных защитников лучшего мира вывести не удастся.

– Прости, – произнес он, раздраженно наблюдая за своим истерично мечущимся хвостом. – Ты же знаешь, что я с тобой до конца. И спасибо, Бак.

Они обнялись, Стив с усилием вдохнул его не слишком приятный для пробудившейся природы запах, вспоминая, как они спали, свернувшись в один клубок – перекинувшийся после первой же инъекции Баки и он, которого не взяла ни первая, ни вторая, ни десятая. В конце концов, на него махнули рукой – не помер и ладно.

– Ты тоже кошаком пахнешь, – сказал Баки, проводя чувствительным носом по шее. – Но все равно собой тоже.

– Доставил я тебе?

– Несказанно. Такого злого кота еще поискать.

– Пумы, – поправил его Стив. – Мне подсаживали пуму.

– Я знаю, – Баки сжал его до хруста и отпустил, заглядывая в глаза. – Ты чуть не сдох, мелкий, никогда еще не видел такой тяжелой трансформы, а я всякого повидал, пока в третьем отделе работал. Мог тебя потерять.

– Но я здесь, – Стив снова обнял его, чувствуя, как успокаивается. – Я всегда буду с тобой.

Баки похлопал его по спине и отпустил.

– Уши ты спрятать не можешь, как я понимаю? Нам придется объявить о перемене статуса.

– Рецессент от полного мутанта отличается мало, – усмехнулся Стив. – Я пройду тесты на контроль, обещаю. Просто мне нужно… привыкнуть.

Баки с прищуром посмотрел на него и приподнял уголок губ, пытаясь улыбнуться.

– У тебя остаток дня и ночь на это. Завтра утром вылетаем – в понедельник Фьюри нас с собаками будет искать.

Стив кивнул и потянул носом, четко улавливая вкусный запах любимых сэндвичей. В животе заурчало, и улыбка Баки стала настоящей.

– Хоть что-то в этой жизни остается без изменений. Стив Роджерс и его зверский аппетит.

***

Он не справлялся. Его едва хватало на то, чтобы не рвать в клочья подчиненных и не перекидываться каждый раз, когда хотелось вскарабкаться под потолок на специальную полку, накрыть голову подушкой и пролежать так весь день, никого и ничего не слыша. Обострившийся нюх доводил до его сведения совершенно лишнюю информацию: Сэм и Наташа вместе, и в обеденный перерыв у них был секс. Тони довольствуется случайными связями, притом исключительно с людьми: запахи были каждый день разные. Фьюри одинок и периодически расслабляется, покуривая ароматные сигареты со всякими интересными добавками – Стив знать не хотел, какими именно. Баки в ответ на его недовольство только скалился, обещая, что органы чувств адаптируются.

В ЗУ-форме Стив был неуклюж, особенно если задумывался над тем, что собирается делать, не доверяя инстинктам. Он привык все контролировать, но в ЗУ-форме от этого было только хуже.

Скинув перчатки, Стив присел на возвышение ринга и устало опустил голову. Восемь вечера, он измотан до самого последнего предела, а возбуждение, постоянно тлеющее внутри, никуда не делось. Дело было даже не в желании заниматься сексом, хотя оно и сводило с ума, выкручивая внутренности и отключая мозг в самые неподходящие для этого моменты, а в остром ощущении бесприютности. Одиночества. Ничейности.

Даже Баки, постоянно находившийся рядом, рассеивал это ощущение неправильности окружающего мира лишь отчасти. На службе, когда проблемы, рутина, бесконечный водоворот привычных дел занимали все свободное время, даже перерыв на ланч не всегда получалось сделать, было легче. Дом же казался пустым и холодным. Стив переехал бы на службу, если бы мог, но, к сожалению, его присутствие в последнее время действовало на подчиненных, как укол парализатора. Они забывали простейшие вещи и путались в словах.

– Сидишь? – спросил Баки, появляясь как всегда бесшумно. Будто это он был котом, а не вечно все ронявший Стив. – Спарринг?

Стив посмотрел на его острые белые уши, торчавшие из темных волос, как пушистые паруса, и невольно улыбнулся. Он любил ЗУ-форму Баки. Полярные волки были красивыми. Они даже выгадали как-то несколько дней и махнули в Арктику, чтобы посмотреть на них в естественной, так сказать, среде. Баки тогда носился по снегу, пока не замерз, и со смехом согласился, что ЗУ-волк, даже упакованный в термобелье и самую навороченную термокуртку – это как приезжий в поселке золотоискателей, которого видно за милю, в том числе и по неподготовленности к суровой жизни.

Стив привычно поймал толстый хвост, покрытый удивительно пушистой мягкой шерстью, провел по нему ладонью и признался:

– У меня ничего не выходит, Бак.

Баки некоторое время молчал, разглядывая свои руки и изредка потряхивая ушами, будто отгоняя насекомых, а потом со вздохом признал:

– Не думал, что тебя так накроет. Ты сам на себя не похож, Стив. Я еще раз предлагаю тебе с кем-нибудь потрахаться. Перебивает на раз.

– Я не хочу, Бак. Дело ведь не в сексе. Дело в ощущении… принадлежности. Я лица его не помню, а вот как терся об него, как сворачивался под боком, дурея от запаха – да. Я с ума схожу от того, что не помню всего, что не знаю, кто он, какой, что не могу посмотреть ему в глаза и убедиться, что у нас с ним ничего личного, понимаешь? Я помню другое.

Баки молча провернул на его запястье ошейник, обернутый вдвое, и хмыкнул. От этого куска кожи все еще пахло тем человеком, которого Стив, будучи котом, счел хозяином, и по вечерам это помогало не лезть на стену, сходя с ума от желания выскочить на крышу и тоскливо заорать во всю глотку – соседи бы не оценили.

– Поехали домой, – наконец, решил Баки. – Вычешем друг друга, как две престарелые обезьяны, отдохнем и завтра с новыми силами…

Конечно, коммутаторы никогда не срабатывают вовремя, но момент, когда Стив уже представил себе, как они с Баки, наевшись до отвала, устроят настоящие гонки за мячом, а может, и в сквош сыграют, был особенно неподходящим для очередного требовательного рывка за поводок от никогда не спавшего мира.

– Хорошо, что домой не уехали, – прежде чем ответить на вызов, произнес Стив. – На работе проще.

Баки странно на него посмотрел, будто что-то решая для себя, но уже через мгновение тоже встряхнулся, пряча уши и настраиваясь на рабочую волну. Конечно, Баки дернули на очередной труп, Стив вернулся в отдел, радуясь, что комбинезон-трансформер позволял не мучиться каждый раз, как он перетекал в ЗУ-форму и обратно, то пытаясь пристроить куда-то вылезший хвост, то прикрывая дыру на заднице, если он исчезал. У Баки, впервые перекинувшегося в восемь, не было таких проблем – он не проваливался в своего зверя и всегда полностью себя контролировал, даже весной и даже в присутствии очень интересных для него в сексуальном плане женщин. Стива же мотало из одной формы в другую, хорошо, что подчиненные, в первый раз услышавшие его рев, оказались достаточно толерантными и закаленными психически, чтобы не просить о переводе в другой отдел. Наташа так вообще выпустила длинный лисий хвост и помахала им у Стива перед носом, без слов давая понять, куда он может засунуть свое неконтролируемое раздражение.

Домой он попал только под утро, оставив экспертному отделу черновую работу и рассчитывая снова быть на службе к десяти. Небо подергивалось предрассветной серостью, но еще не начало алеть на востоке, Стив погладил по голове задремавшего на заднем сиденье Баки, отказавшегося ехать домой без него, и завел мотор. Жили они недалеко – в получасе езды, а по пустому еще не до конца проснувшемся городу – в пятнадцати минутах, и Стив не стал будить вымотавшегося друга. Когда Баки не проснулся и от шелеста опустившегося роллета гаража, Стив молча подхватил его на руки, как делал, когда они были студентами, и Баки перебирал на одной из вечеринок, и отнес в дом. Уложив на кровать, стянул с него ботинки, ослабил ремень и накрыл пледом, зная, что Баки крепко проспит несколько часов, даже не шелохнувшись, чувствуя, что Стив рядом.

Сам же Стив не был уверен в том, что вообще заснет – тоскливая бессонница ныла внутри, как ушибленные ребра, грозя испортить ему следующий день еще больше, чем тот до сих пор не опознанный труп молодой девушки, обнаруженный на берегу прошлой ночью.

Если бы Пегги не вышла на пенсию всего несколько недель назад, Стиву было бы спокойнее – при ней он мог быть уверен в том, что все отчеты и предварительные экспертные заключения будут у него на столе в срок, и им можно будет верить, как если бы вскрытие проводила сама Пегги.

Теперь же отдел криминалистики остался обезглавленным, и ни одна из кандидатур, предложенных Ником, Стива не устраивала. Баки говорил ему, что никто не сможет заменить Пегги, но Стив на это и не рассчитывал. Он лишь хотел быть уверенным, что ему не придется каждый раз запрашивать уточняющие экспертизы и лично перепроверять каждое заключение, потому что кто-то что-то напутал. Где взять человека, достаточно жесткого и умеющего найти к каждому подход, ответственного и готового работать по ненормированному графику, Стив не знал, а потому сел у окна и закурил. Вообще-то он был за здоровый образ жизни, но с того самого момента, как очнулся после срыва в отеле, запах сигарет его успокаивал. Наверняка ОН, тот, которого Стив про себя звал теплым человеком, курил, иначе с чего у него выработалась четкая ассоциация запаха сигарет с покоем?

Надышавшись уютным дымом «Captain Black», Стив все-таки разделся и, забив на душ, вытянулся на постели, моментально провалившись в душный липкий кошмар, в котором он шел за широкой спиной своего человека, но не мог ни прикоснуться, ни догнать, потому что тот не хотел. Не хотел его – таким.

Наверное, он кричал или даже плакал во сне, по-кошачьи тоскливо, потому что очнулся в обнимку с Баки и несколько секунд жадно вдыхал его резкий знакомый запах, в корне не похожий на запах его человека.

– Который час? – спросил Стив, чувствуя, как неохотно разлепляются мокрые ресницы. Он плакал единственный раз – в ночь первой трансформации Баки, когда того выламывало и выкручивало, старшие гнали Стива от его бьющегося в агонии тела, сетуя на то, что «вряд ли выживет». Теперь же и вовсе не было решительно никаких причин так расклеиваться, но Баки вдруг правильно потрепал его по загривку и ответил:

– Восемь. Как раз хватит времени вымыться и позавтракать.

– Как его звали? – спросил Стив раньше, чем успел прикусить язык.

Баки не стал уточнять, кого, и так все было понятно.

– Стив, ну зачем? Что это изменит? Во сне ты, кстати, звал меня. Смешно так, жалобно: «Мр-ряки! Мр-р-р-я-аки!»

– А его «Мр-рок». Марк? Мрок?

– Тогда уж я Мраки.

– Бок, – сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок, заколотилось там, как в припадке, и Стив поправился: – Брок.

– Брок, – не стал спорить Баки, но по тому, как он произнес короткое имя человека Стива, стало понятно, насколько тот ему не по душе.

– Встаем? – спросил Стив, и Баки, слабо махнув хвостом, пошевелился рядом.

– Встаем, котяра. Мне нравится твой хвост. Просто чтобы ты знал.

Стив невольно улыбнулся, потрогал пушистые уши Баки и пригладил белую шерстяную дорожку, идущую вдоль носа – интересное проявление мутации, редкое. Баки в ЗУ-форме был очаровательным, даже немного смешным, но ровно до того момента, как, оскалившись, выдавал низкий рык, от которого кровь стыла в жилах.

– Мне тоже нравится твой хвост, Бак. Но без своего я бы предпочел обойтись.

– Самая большая глупость, что я от тебя слышал, Стивен Грант Роджерс, прозвучала только что. Потому что ты, как освоишься, поймешь, почему военные так хотели получить ЗУ-солдат. Как вскарабкаешься этаж на двадцатый без оборудования, так и поймешь. Или как унюхаешь что-нибудь эдакое.

– Проект закрыли, – напомнил ему Стив. – И не в последнюю очередь – из-за невозможности до конца контролировать ЗУ-морфов. Нам просто повезло, Бак. Мы попали в одну приемную семью, выучились и выросли как все остальные. Нас могли утилизировать, и никто никогда бы ничего не узнал. Это не должно повториться. Эксперименты на людях запрещены. Пусть так и остается.

– Это не означает, что мы должны забить на плюсы двойной природы, Стив. От нас отказались сразу после рождения, но мы не замерзли на улице, не пропали в детдоме и пережили мутацию. Мы даже из полностью засекреченной программы выбрались с малыми потерями. Подумаешь, кошмары. Все в прошлом. А хвост твой хорош. И бонусы, прилагающиеся к нему, ты скоро оценишь.

И Стив оценил. Когда смог удержать Баки на краю обрыва, куда снесло их машину во время погони, потому что опергруппа запаздывала, и им, выехавшим на ничем не примечательное место преступления, пришлось оказаться (вместе с криминалистами) в центре заварушки со стрельбой и преследованиями.

Баки спас Стив, а Стива – костюм-трансформер, увеличившиеся сила, скорость реакции и отросшие на ногах когти.

Когда они оба оказались в безопасности, Стив, тяжело дыша, упал рядом с Баки на перепаханную, раздавленную колесами их канувшего в пропасть джипа траву, уставился в ночное небо, усыпанное в этой глуши огромными звездами, отметил улучшившееся в темноте зрение и впервые поблагодарил бога, в которого не верил, за то, что ЗУ-ген в нем все-таки активировался. Рядом, отдышавшись, рассмеялся Баки, растирая исполосованные когтями запястья, и стало совсем хорошо.

В этот момент он был счастлив.

Гнев и страх за Баки пришли минутой позже, полностью заглушив мутную тоску, плескавшуюся на самом дне души.

Поднявшись, Стив подал Баки руку, вызвал вертушку и методично, по кирпичикам разнес сначала координационный центр, потом местных копов, задержавших прикрытие, а потом, прилетев на всех парах в Вашингтон, совсем уж собирался приняться за свой отдел криминалистики, работники которого вели себя, как куры с отрубленными головами, стоило им услышать выстрелы, но на подходе к их офису услышал его.

Крепкий, теплый запах из чертовых снов. Стиву не нужно было сверяться с ошейником, превратившимся в браслет, чтобы убедиться – пахнет ИМ. Запах ускользал, дразнил, не давая ухватить, рассеивался, перебивался крепким ароматом кофе и амбрэ женских духов, от которого чесалось в носу. Стив беспокойно повел головой из стороны в сторону, принюхиваясь, но навстречу уже спешила Летиция, его секретарь, и через секунду вокруг было уже не унюхать ничего, кроме густого шлейфа жасмина и розы.

– Мистер Роджерс, как долетели?

Раздражение, тлевшее внутри, снова вспыхнуло ослепляющим, жарким пламенем, и Стив почувствовал, как заныли десны, грозя выпустить клыки. Баки моментально оказался еще ближе, окутывая знакомым запахом, напоминая, что он жив, все обошлось, и Стив нашел в себе выдержку ответить:

– Прекрасно. Никогда не летал лучше. Третья группа?

– На выходном. Сегодня суббота, мистер Роджерс. Отчеты…

Аккуратно забрав у секретаря папку, Стив медленно обошел ее и рванул в общий зал, набирая скорость. В носу чесалось от чертова жасмина. Неудовлетворенность жизнью, происходящим вокруг, работой подконтрольного отдела, все еще клубящийся внутри страх за Баки – все это кипело в нем, как кислота в наглухо закрытом котле, грозя вот-вот учинить экологическую катастрофу. Сотрудники вскакивали, как нашкодившие школьники, едва его увидев. Стив обычно был предельно корректен с подчиненными, всегда старался войти в их положение и прикрыть при разборках между отделами. Его любили и уважали, не в последнюю очередь потому, что он крайне редко позволял раздражению выйти наружу.

Но у всех есть предел прочности, и Стив своего, похоже, вот-вот достигнет. Он открыл стеклянную дверь в большой зал, заставленный оргтехникой, письменными столами стажеров, креслами-диванами для кофебрейков, и обвел взглядом присутствующих.

– Утро, – коротко поздоровался он. – Лоуренс и Мастерс ко мне в кабинет с первичной экспертизой. Тайк, почему вы не лаборатории? Я хочу предварительное заключение по волокнам и баллистику сегодня до конца дня. Вызовите Рида и приступайте. Здесь ФБР, а не…

Пряная теплая волна запаха ударила его в спину, подхваченная сквозняком из открывшейся двери. Двери, ведшей в пустовавший вот уже несколько недель кабинет Пегги. Он еще помнил, как обернулся, сразу всем корпусом, жадно вдыхая знакомый аромат, ощутил, как затих мир вокруг, заглушенный звучанием смутно знакомой клички, как моментально улеглось грызшее изнутри раздражение, будто засыпанный песком костер, поймал взгляд насмешливых темных глаз и рванулся всем существом к своему человеку. Как с обрыва – быстро и страшно, моментально теряя себя, на мгновение выпадая из реальности. Он пил вкусный запах, пропитывался им, жадно лизал вкусную шею, прямо около родинки, оказавшейся точно там, где нужно – на рельефно выступившем сухожилии, у самого плеча. Как раз под налившемся багрянцем следом от его зубов.

От зубов.

Он рывком пришел в себя и лишь огромным усилием воли подавил желание моментально провалиться сквозь землю: он повис на незнакомом крепком мужике средних лет, как обезьяна на пальме, крепко обхватив его ногами и руками. Он жадно терся о его шею лицом, как ополоумевший кот, которому намазали угол валерьянкой. А мужик лишь с готовностью склонял голову к плечу и крепко держал его обеими руками за задницу. Привычно. И удивленным не выглядел.

Будто это уже сто раз было.

А может, оно и было. Ступни коснулись холодной стены за спиной его человека. Тот, чуть отстранившись, внимательно посмотрел на Стива, будто начальник одного из крупнейших отделов ФБР только что не запрыгнул на него, как заскучавший в одиночестве кот. При подчиненных. Будто так и надо – жаться к нему, босым и хвостатым, и зализывать на шее собственнический укус.

– Кхм, – смог выдавить Стив, как никогда благодарный Баки за закрытую с той стороны дверь и за оперативную эвакуацию подчиненных из зоны поражения.

– Злюка, – мягко произнес человек. – Я тоже рад встрече, но ты тяжелый, парень.

Стив расцепил ноги, встал на удлиннившиеся лапы, враз оказываясь выше на голову, и нервно мотнул хвостом из стороны в сторону, не в силах убрать руки с крепкой загорелой шеи. Он чувствовал, как ладони пропитываются знакомым запахом, как тот оседает на форменном комбинезоне, будто волшебная пыльца, и не мог заставить себя сделать шаг назад. Просто не мог.

Человек положил тяжелые крупные ладони ему на загривок и потянул к себе – неумолимо и властно, медленно, продолжая смотреть в глаза. И Стив жадно подался навстречу, прижимая его всем телом к стене, распахивая губы, впуская гладкий вкусный язык и снова теряя себя. Человек был его. Стив не знал его имени, не понимал, как тот оказался в кабинете Пегги, но тот был его. Он пришел. Он здесь.

– Ну, все, все, сладкий, – человек в последний раз мягко коснулся его губ и вжал лицом в плечо, давая надышаться собой. Стива трясло. Он упирался руками в стену по обе стороны от его головы, покусывал остро пахнущую блаженством шею и не мог взять все это дело под контроль. Не мог. Он так извелся, так устал, и только-только нашелся. – Ч-ш-ш, чего ты? Хороший кот. Кто рассердил моего мальчика?

Стиву стало смешно от этой смутно знакомой, но все равно глупой с человеческой точки зрения манеры общения, и он фыркнул, наконец приходя в себя достаточно, чтобы чуть отстраниться и хотя бы рассмотреть его.

– Прости, – произнес он, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, как всегда чувствовал себя в ситуациях, когда приходилось переступать грань рабочих отношений с кем-то, кто не Баки. Касаться кого-то чужого и испытывать при этом желание его раздеть.

– Давай не здесь? Я тоже не ожидал тебя увидеть, когда переводился в Вашингтон с повышением.

У Стива реальность встала на место с тихим щелчком.

– Б.Г. Рамлоу, новый глава отдела криминалистики?

– Брок Грегори Рамлоу.

– Стивен Грант Роджерс, глава Департамента криминальных расследований, реагирования и кибернетики ФБР.

– Привет, Стивен, – человек… Брок погладил его по шее, вспушил шерсть на загривке и ухмыльнулся. – Ты, кажется, собирался учинить разнос?

– Стив, – поправил он. – И я уже забыл, что собирался делать. Как ты здесь? Впрочем, я могу догадаться. Пойдем ко мне.

Он, наконец, оторвался от Брока, прошлепал босиком до высоких тактических сапог, из которых выскользнул, трансформировавшись, подхватил их, легко балансируя на удлиннившихся конечностях, и пошел к двери, уверенный, что человек пойдет за ним.

И человек пошел. Стив слышал его шаги, дыхание, чувствовал запах, облаком окутывавший его. Было спокойно. Изнутри будто вычистили всю муть, заменив котел с кислотой клубком мягких шерстяных ниток, и те теперь грели, чуть покалывая, где-то у сердца.

В коридоре было пусто, и Стив прошествовал на виду у множества камер наблюдения, держа обувь в руках и помахивая распушившимся хвостом. Трансформы сотрудников, являвшихся носителями ЗУ-мутации, были обычным делом, но вот сам он предпочитал на люди в таком виде не появляться. Поэтому, когда Шерон, едва завидев его, тут же отступила назад в свой кабинет и закрыла дверь, он не удивился. Его все еще считали человеком и наверняка не были готовы видеть его клыки и уши. Стив их понимал.

В кабинете, опечатанном на время его отсутствия, скопилось немного пыли, а потому он чихнул, едва вдохнув блаженно нейтральный кондиционированный воздух, в котором не ощущалось посторонних запахов духов, кофе и прочих резко пахнущих веществ, бросил сапоги у входа и запустил кофемашину.

Брок, быстро осмотревшись, замер в позе «вольно» и со смесью чуть заметной насмешки и интереса принялся за ним наблюдать. Как за расшалившимся питомцем, которому подсунули новую игрушку.

– Я не совсем понимаю, как мне себя вести, – признался Стив, потому что наверняка Брок видел его и в более глупых ситуациях. Например, перевернувшим вазу или запутавшимся в шторах. Коты же путаются в шторах? О том, что тот видел его абсолютно голым, призывно задравшим хвост и требующим секса, думать не хотелось. Дурацкое смущение, о котором он, казалось, должен был давным-давно забыть, поднялось удушливой волной, залив предательской краской скулы и уши. Уши вообще наверняка стали малиновыми изнутри, уж больно прохладным ощущался воздух, непрерывно прогоняемый через кондиционер.

– Как с подчиненным, потому что мы на службе. Я ознакомился со всеми текущими делами и возьму экспертизы под контроль, не переживай.

Стив размешал в стаканчике с кофе сахар, сел в кресло и указал Броку на второе.

– Не знал, что у профессиональных хэндлеров остается время на что-то еще, помимо основного рода занятий.

Брови Брока удивленно поползли вверх, и Стив ощутил странное облегчение, только сейчас заметив, насколько осознание факта, что он был для своего человека работой, мешало ему жить.

– В душе не ебу, как обстоят дела у профессиональных хэндлеров, Роджерс, но уже лет пятнадцать занимаюсь исключительно криминалистикой и получаю за это неплохие деньги. Не пятьдесят штук в неделю, конечно, но на жизнь хватает.

– То есть, ты не станешь отрицать, что…

– Что твой дружок сначала взял меня за горло, заставив выволочь тебя из провала, прыгнув через голову и нагнув мое начальство, а потом всучил мне бабки, хотя я ему человеческим языком сказал, чтобы он шел нахуй?

Правда в голове укладываться не хотела, но то в голове. Внутри, у сердца, все встало на свои места, наложившись на стертые воспоминания-ощущения, подкидывавшие периодически картинки, далекие от понятий профессиональной этики людей, для которых тянуть за шкирку из беспамятства – работа. Не лучше и не хуже любой другой.

– И ты взял.

– Упали на счет от неизвестного дарителя. Я не Иисус все бедным раздавать. Я на тебе честно отпахал пять гребанных дней, и если уж твой Баки счел нужным свести все к товарно-денежным отношениям, то чего б и нет. Я вот и повышение получил через твою койку, да? Что, все так плохо?

– Баки сказал, ты не хотел ничего обо мне знать вне ЗУ-формы.

Брок, прищурившись, закинул ногу на ногу и, не спрашивая разрешения, закурил. Знакомый запах крепких сигарет поплыл по кабинету, вышибая из головы все мысли о том, что они не сработаются, просто не смогут находиться в одном помещении, общаться чисто профессионально, потому что даже сейчас Стив, чувствуя недовольство Брока, его агрессию и свою глупую обиду, не мог его не хотеть. Вместо нудного разговора о том, как все было, он бы с удовольствием поддался инстинктам и вылизал его всего с ног до головы прямо на этом диване. И к чертям экспертизы – он и так третьи сутки на ногах.

– Я подозревал, что ты не просто котик с проблемами контроля агрессии и недотрахом, Роджерс. И, как видишь, не ошибся. Не все брутальные мальчики, занимающие охуенно высокие должности, любят, чтобы кто-то помнил их гоняющими мяч и задирающими хвост. Я не хотел знать, кто ты. Но ты в любой момент мог спросить у своего Баки, кто я. А тебе и в голову не пришло, верно?

Да, Стиву не пришло. Он был уверен, что его выставили из дома, как только он перестал быть забавным и перманентно готовым трахаться. Впрочем, второй пункт оставался под вопросом. Он хотел Брока. Даже сейчас, всей шкурой ощущая его недовольство, он его хотел до темных мушек перед глазами.

Брок пристально разглядывал его, прищурившись, и вдруг поднялся, неуловимо знакомым движением раздавил сигарету в тяжелой пепельнице, и обойдя стол, по-хозяйски развернул Стива к себе вместе с креслом, навис сверху, упираясь ладонями в подлокотники, и с хриплой насмешкой приказал:

– Жалуйся, сладкий. Папа тебя пожалеет.

Стив рванул его на себя, жадно зарываясь носом в короткие волосы на виске, даже не пытаясь удержать рвущийся из глотки голодный вой.

– Порвешь футболку – получишь газетой по заду, Злюка.

Стиву стало смешно и немного неловко от того, что он представил, как стоит, распуская на ленты спинку дивана, а Брок выполняет свою угрозу. Член, давно и прочно стоящий, дернулся, и Брок, усмехнувшись, сжал его через одежду, одновременно впиваясь в губы. Стив беспомощно запрокинул голову, укладывая затылок в привычно подставленную ладонь, и выгнулся, чувствуя, как мешает одежда. Ему в ЗУ-форме она всегда мешала, но сейчас особенно, будто тело облили клеем, и тот застыл неприятной твердой коркой. Хотелось содрать с себя этот панцирь, потереться голым чувствительным телом о своего человека, отдаться ему, забывая, кто тут старше по положению, крупнее и круче.

Брок был его.

А с Баки он еще поговорит. Когда-нибудь потом.

Когда Брок мягко высвободил его из одежды и разложил на диване, Стив убедился, что кабинет заблокирован, а камеры отключены, и прижал его к себе целиком, от лодыжек до скул, подмял, действительно стараясь ничего не порвать, и вылизывал каждый участок, освобождаемый от одежды: грудь, живот, крепкие бицепсы, шею. Ботинки Брок сбросил сам, потому что Стив, едва заново не провалившись, просто стянул с него брюки до колен и забыл обо всем на свете.

Он снился ему. Сотканный из тепла, пропитанный волшебным ароматом, горячий, упругий, прочный и живой. Близкий. Знакомый до последнего изгиба сильного тела. Стив вспоминал его, вылизывая каждый шрам, не думая о том, как это все смотрится со стороны и что будет дальше. Мира не было. Был широкий «директорский» диван и горячий человек рядом. Стив остервенело терся об него всем телом, сходя с ума от невозможности взять прямо тут, насытиться им – самым краем короткого сейчас ума он понимал, что у них нет ни времени, ни смазки, ни достаточно комфортной обстановки. Но он хотел его. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, удовлетворить, заткнуть воющего внутри голодного зверя.

– На спину, – приказал Брок, когда Стив подмял его под себя, едва не задушив, и бесконтрольно задвигал бедрами, злясь от недостаточности, неполноты их близости. Он хотел быть в нем, с ним, хоть сожрать этого вкусного человека. – И когти убрал. Ты ж в сознании уже, хватит меня драть, я не когтеточка.

Стив послушно перевернул их, занимая почти весь диван, и постарался убрать когти. Не вышло. Желанная добыча могла ускользнуть, инстинкты бесполезно пытаться обмануть – на подсознательном уровне Стив знал, что Брок может уйти. Такие, как он, терпеть не могут принуждение и когда выходит не по их, а тут Баки успел наворотить дел. Конечно, исходя из интересов Стива.

Брок прижал его сверху, непривычно прикасаясь к голому беззащитному животу. Захотелось перевернуться, подставить под поглаживания спину, дождаться, пока горячая ладонь обхватит основание хвоста и сдвинет его в сторону, чтобы открыть задницу.

Стив жалобно мявкнул, сам стыдясь дурацкого звука, но Брок снова его поцеловал, обхватывая оба их члена, и Стив шире раскинул ноги, дурея от всего разом: от острого запаха возбуждения, разлитого в воздухе, как эфирное масло, от интенсивности ощущений. Когда, оторвавшись от его губ, Брок прикусил ТО САМОЕ место на стыке плеча и шеи, мир вокруг выцвел до белизны, а потом налился красным удовольствием, спелым, полным и сочным. Оно было как яблоко на пустой желудок – вкусным, но совершенно не удовлетворяющим голод.

Их запахи знакомо смешались, и Стив, кажется, опьянел на несколько мгновений, завернулся в них, как в невесомый плед, ощущая почти эйфорию. Но реальность брала свое, поэтому он еще раз потерся лицом о смуглое плечо и взглянул на часы. Обратная трансформация прошла молниеносно, наверное, еще потому, что Брок был рядом. Ведь это к нему он выплыл самый первый раз из той бездны, в которую рухнул, игнорируя проявления второй природы, потому что страстно хотел остаться человеком.

– У меня разбор полетов, – сказал Стив, наблюдая, как Брок, потянувшись, встает с дивана и по-хозяйски направляется к его столу, к пачке с салфетками. – Дело Оруэлла. Ты уже ознакомился?

– Расчлененка? Да, экспертизы видел, которые по электронке пришли.

– Что скажешь?

– Что главе департамента не место в поле. Но это не мое дело. А если по существу, то привлек бы антрополога-реконструктора, как по мне, так голова, которую вы на болоте откопали, не может принадлежать белому мужчине.

Стив резко сел, моментально переключаясь на дела, и с благодарностью принял салфетки.

– У нас нет антрополога. Реконструктор есть, но пока старый Райли будет играть со всеми этими восками, маркерами и лепить руками, пройдет лет сто. А нам надо картель накрывать.

– Райли – это тот историк с кафедры египтологии? – Броку попадалась эта фамилия в старых отчетах. Скрупулезный товарищ, иногда даже слишком. От него было не добиться предварительного заключения «на глазок», и это очень тормозило работу. В конце концов, его перестали привлекать.

– А ты быстро входишь в курс дел, – Стив вытер живот и едва удержался от того, чтобы понюхать использованную салфетку.

Брок подошел вплотную, оказываясь всего на дюйм-полтора ниже, и ткнул ему пальцем в грудь.

– Не знаю, что ты там себе выдумал, Роджерс, но я профи. Наверняка мое досье вдоль и поперек перепахали, особенно твой Баки, так что можешь быть уверен, что я занимаюсь не только ублажением капризных задниц. И делаю это на отлично.

Слова о других задницах, брошенные вот так, походя, снова всколыхнули со дна только-только осевшую муть, и Стив несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, удерживаясь в человеческой форме.

– И много… задниц у тебя «в работе»? – срываясь на рык, все-таки спросил он.

– Ни одной, Роджерс. «В работе» ни одной. Но твоя имеет хорошие шансы оказаться у меня в койке, так сказать, неофициально.

– Шансы, – повторил Стив, невольно заводясь. – Хорошие шансы.

– Да, неплохие. И у меня есть антрополог, работающий в цифре. Скажи своему Баки, пусть подсуетится оформить перевод, у него хорошо получается.

Брок быстро оделся и вышел, хлопнув Стива по голому заду.

Стив некоторое время смотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, потом на свой снова вставший член и, решив, что сейчас у него есть более насущные дела, чем разбираться в своей несуществующей личной жизни, натянул комбинезон и набрал номер Баки.

Антропологом-реконструктором оказалась совсем юная на вид девушка с влажными оленьими глазами, чем-то отдаленно, неуловимо похожая на Брока. Досье на нее оказалось коротким, но чистым: тридцать лет (на которые она совершенно не выглядела), университет, курсы, тренинги, благодарности, грамоты и просто фантастическая точность реконструкций, больше походивших на фотографии. Стив не стал привлекать Баки, потому что, что бы там ни говорил и ни думал Брок, а тот никогда не занимался кадровыми вопросами, Брок был первым, кого он протащил через голову вечно занятого Стива, заверив, что тот настоящий профессионал. Стив собирался с ним поговорить с глазу на глаз, чтобы вытрясти, наконец, всю правду, расставить точки над всеми буквами и уложить в голове весь тот абсурд, которым наполнилась его жизнь всего за несколько недель, но Баки ловко лавировал, до поры откладывая разборки, и реальность, полная разложившихся трупов, задержанных экспертиз и секса на диване с едва знакомым мужиком, была с ним в этом солидарна. Стив бы предпочел, конечно, чтобы трупов было меньше, а секса больше, но когда все было так, как он хотел?

– Мисс Максимофф…

– Ванда, – безмятежно поправила Стива тонкая девчонка, крутой эксперт, выглядящий едва ли на девятнадцать. – Если можно. Максимофф был мой брат.

«Который погиб» не прозвучало, но Стив будто почувствовал это всем телом. В файле был состав семьи Ванды, вернее, файл был, а семьи не было. Сирота, брат-близнец убит в темном переулке в возрасте шестнадцати лет, убийца найден не был, и это, собственно, привело Ванду, талантливую ученицу художественной школы, в криминалистику.

– Ванда, – не стал спорить Стив, – у вас отличные рекомендации и послужной список, говорящие сами за себя, но мне хотелось бы знать, почему вы согласились на перевод?

Девушка посмотрела на свои пальцы, странно развела средний и указательный на правой руке, и между ними вспыхнул красный огонек пламени.

– Из-за этого, – наконец, ответила она. – Когда нас с братом отобрали по Программе, группа была экспериментальной. Выжили только мы. Нас привезли из Заковии, это маленькая страна в Восточной Европе, и возвращаться нам было особо некуда, когда Программу закрыли. Брат работал курьером. Он был очень быстрым, – ее глаза налились краснотой, а пламя между пальцами свернулось в тугой шар, – но, как оказалось, все же недостаточно быстрым, – она подняла на Стива взгляд и схлопнула свой файербол. – Я понимаю, что не очень-то умно такое говорить, особенно потенциальному начальнику и огромной шишке в ФБР, но я тогда выжгла дотла притон, из которого выполз тот отморозок, убивший Пьетро. На вызов приехали криминалисты и ничего подозрительного не обнаружили. Неосторожное обращение с огнем. Они готовили ширку на таких примусах. Один из них и перевернулся. Все сгорели. А потом меня нашел Брок, – она говорила, почти не моргая, продолжая смотреть Стиву в глаза, и даже ему, видевшему изнанку с завидной регулярностью, стало не по себе. – Я выучилась и стала экспертом. Очень хорошим экспертом. Когда появился запрос на перевод в его отдел, я долго не думала.

Стив достал фотографию найденного на болоте черепа и протянул ее Ванде.

– Что скажете?

– Белый мужчина. Судя по зубам, не старше тридцати.

Стив, усмехнувшись, поставил резолюцию на приказе о зачислении в штат антрополога-криминалиста с опытом реконструкции. Брок оказался манипулятором и вообще человеком-сюрпризом, но пока это шло на пользу делу, пусть развлекается.

– С этим приказом подойдите к секретарю директора, она скажет, что делать дальше. И, Ванда?

– Да?

– Больше никаких выжиганий притонов.

– У меня не осталось братьев, мистер Роджерс. А Брок в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться.

Она ушла, а Стив, открыв ее досье на странице «Состояние здоровья», еще раз нашел строку «Мутации», в которой стоял прочерк.

***

– Баки, нам нужно поговорить, – Стив нашел его в кафетерии, где тот уверенно сделал стойку на улыбавшуюся Броку Ванду. Они беседовали, пили кофе, и ладонь Ванды постоянно лежала у Брока на предплечье, как приклеенная.

– Кто это? Та красотка рядом с твоим мудаком?

– Он не мой мудак, – напряженно заметил Стив, на что Баки только фыркнул, рассказывай, мол, кому-то другому. – Бак.

– Красивая. От нее такой жар идет, у меня внутри все переворачивается.

– Это наш новый антрополог-реконструктор, перевелась из Нью-Йорка.

– Они работали вместе? С твоим мудаком? Говорят, он там просто зверствовал, даже начальник отдела предпочитал с ним не связываться. А тут он сам начальник, и народ уже подвывает в курилках.

– Зато у меня все экспертизы на столе ровно в срок лежали, а «на глазок» я уже все знал через полчаса.

Баки хмыкнул и облизал губы, глядя на Ванду, как на какое-то чудо.

– Он с ней не спит. Я бы почувствовал. От нее пахнет им, но как семьей. У такого мудья есть семья, кто бы мог…

– Баки, – Стив сжал его запястье, и Баки, моргнув, наконец посмотрел на него.

– О, не начинай. Я знаю дословно все, что ты скажешь, но не раскаиваюсь. Тебе нужен был Рамлоу, ты его получил. И тогда, в Яблоке, и сейчас. Да, его я спросить забыл, нет, я не жалею и снова поступил бы так же. По сути, в этой жизни мне плевать на всяких там Рамлоу и не плевать на тебя.

– Ты сказал мне, что он профессиональный хэндлер. Что он взял деньги. Что он не хотел меня видеть.

– У него семь удачных выводов из «провала», и это только те, о которых известно. Он взял те пятьдесят штук. И он не хотел тебя видеть. Тебя-человека. Что не так, Стив?

– Акценты, Бак. И тебе прекрасно известно, что они как раз-таки играют решающую роль в таких вопросах.

– Я исходил из твоих интересов. Напомнить, чья фамилия стоит в строчке «Опекун в случае потери дееспособности»? Она была, эта потеря. Я поступил, как счел нужным. Заметь, это возымело результат.

– Ты меня обманул, Бак.

Баки вздернул брови, поднялся из-за стола и потащил Стива в кабинет. Ну, как потащил. Стив достаточно хорошо знал Баки, чтобы верно оценить его кивок головой в сторону выхода. «Следуй за мной, это не обсуждается».

– Стив, я тебя люблю, – сказал он, едва за ними закрылась дверь. – Я готов был лгать и изворачиваться, лезть к черту на рога и обхаживать Рамлоу, потому что ты без него загибался, да ты и сейчас носом в его сторону ведешь, стоит этому… человеку нарисоваться. Ты с ума по нему сходишь. И он профи, иначе я бы никогда не стал заморачиваться с переводом. Я сделал все, что мог. Сначала попытался оборвать ваш странный импринтинг, а когда ничего не вышло, привел гору к Магомеду. В чем я тебя обманул?

– Ты сказал, что я был с профессиональным хэндлером, – упрямо повторил Стив. – А я чувствовал другое. Меня едва на части не разорвало от того, что я не мог себе верить. Потому что верил тебе. Я всегда верю тебе, Бак.

– Прости меня, – Баки подошел ближе и сжал плечо, как в детстве, когда им очень хотелось обняться, но глупое стеснение и навязанные другими правила поведения брали верх. Сейчас Стиву было плевать на правила, и он не стал сопротивляться желанию.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Бак.

Баки погладил его по спине и со вздохом спросил:

– Насколько все плохо?

Стив промолчал, зная что Баки поймет его правильно – все очень плохо. Все неправильно.

***

Они раскрыли дело, просто показав реконструкцию лица жертвы потенциальным свидетелям. Та была настолько правдоподобна, что у опергруппы не возникло особых проблем. Стив на общем собрании группы похвалил отдел криминалистики и Ванду в частности, но та, казалось, его даже не слышала, смотрела перед собой, будто сквозь пространство, и ничего не видела. Стоило Броку коснуться ее запястья, как она, очнувшись, обвела всех задумчивым взглядом, будто не понимая, как тут оказалась, и улыбнулась Стиву.

– Спасибо. Но мне нужен другой компьютер. Мощнее. Я напишу параметры. И 3D-сканнер, я бы быстрее закончила, если бы не приходилось делать половину вручную.

Стив посмотрел в насмешливо прищуренные глаза Рамлоу и, кивнув, продолжил брифинг.

– Рамлоу, задержитесь, – после полного разбора текущих дел приказал Стив, и Брок остался сидеть, пока он складывал бумаги. – В вашем отделе есть еще какие-то проблемы технического характера, о которых мне не известно?

– Технического характера – нет. У нас проблемы с дисциплиной, распиздяйством и опозданиями, но я этот вопрос решаю. Стажеры почему-то решили, что им положено работать сорок часов в неделю, но до них понемногу начинает доходить абсурдность их желания быть дома к шести. Притом не утра, а вечера.

– Трудовой кодекс с ними согласен, Рамлоу.

– Трудовой кодекс меня не ебет, когда мы роем землю по горячим следам. Кто со мной не согласен – может валить, хорошего криминалиста из него не выйдет.

В душе Стив, сам подчас сутками не спавший в особо «горячие» периоды, был с ним согласен, а вот подчиненных привык беречь. И Пегги поступала так же – не все в ее отделе были увлеченными своим делом энтузиастами.

– Как этот вопрос решался в Нью-Йорке?

– Оплатой переработки и отгулами по возможности. Там был более загруженный отдел, так что возможность такая выпадала крайне редко.

Стив представил, что творилось в отделе, пока они с Броком неделю были посвящены исключительно друг другу, и остро пожалел, что не может этого повторить. Он с ума сходил от одного вида крепких предплечий и загорелой шеи, но держал сам себя за короткий поводок, стараясь не оставаться с Броком один на один сверх необходимого. На часах была половина шестого вечера, ничего горящего вот прямо сейчас не было (если, конечно, никто не найдет труп в каком-нибудь темном переулке или в лесополосе в ближайшие несколько часов), и желание, до этого подавляемое прорвой тяжелой работы, от которой голова шла кругом, вспыхнуло с новой силой.

– Поехали, – Брок поднялся и вжикнул молнией, убирая в чехол служебный планшет. – Воздух вокруг тебя будто вибрирует, надо уметь расслабляться. Похоже, за этот месяц ты так и не научился.

– Рамлоу.

– Ко мне. Терпеть Барнса в интимной обстановке я не готов. Роджерс, ты сорвешься. День, два, может неделя, и опять будешь прыгать за маркером указки, снося мебель.

– Я бы хотел это обсудить, раз уж зашел разговор, – Стив отошел к окну и заложил руки за спину, всем существом чувствуя присутствие Брока, от которого от загривка к пояснице то и дело прокатывалась горячая волна. – Так продолжаться не может.

– Как? – Брок сел обратно и сложил руки на столе перед собой.

– Я ничего не знал о переводе. Я не собирался перекраивать твою жизнь под себя и вынуждать к чему-либо. И не собираюсь.

– Я знаю, – ответил Брок, и у Стива внутри что-то сладко дернулось от того, как мягко это прозвучало. – Я при переводе тоже понятия не имел, что тут ты. Давно хотел уехать из Яблока, так что Барнсу в какой-то мере даже благодарен. Какое это имеет теперь значение?

– Меня тянет к тебе, – признался Стив.

– Твоего кота ко мне тянет, – поправил его Брок. – Ты меня не знаешь, а он – да.

– Кот – это я и есть. Баки никогда не отделяет себя от ЗУ-формы, и я воспринимаю его целиком. В этом дело, да?

Брок оказался у него за спиной, и Стив скорее догадался об этом по усилившемуся запаху, чем почувствовал. Тяжелая горячая ладонь легла на загривок, и Стива выгнуло в трансформации прежде, чем он успел вспомнить, закрыта ли дверь.

– Поехали, – тише повторил Брок. – Я тебя покормлю даже. Жаркое, ты любишь.

Стив подался под руку, стыдясь себя в этот момент, своей жажды ласки и тепла.

– Мр-ро-ок.

– Я тут, сладкий. Давай, до дома терпи, нечего тут развлекать всех окрестных вуайеристов. Пойдем. Пойдем со мной. Стив? Давай, кабинет заблокируй.

Стив, почти не понимая, что ему говорят, потерся лицом о крепкую шею, пьянея от запаха, от того, что можно. Он не помнил сейчас, почему было нельзя, не хотел помнить.

– Ч-ш-ш, все хорошо, я здесь. Пойдем, – человек… Брок бросил в телефон несколько коротких фраз и снова успокаивающе погладил по загривку. Перед глазами чуть прояснилось, и Стив, успев напитаться запахом, выступил из мешавших сейчас ботинок и набрал на панели у входной двери длинный код блокировки. Дождавшись, пока на окна опустятся ролеты, он запер дверь, приложив к сенсору ладонь, и на короткое мгновение снова прижался к Броку, будто ища у него силы, чтобы нормально дойти до парковки.

Он не помнил, как отмечался на посту охраны, отчаянно делавшей вид, что не пялится на его уши и хвост, не помнил, как сел в машину, насквозь пропитанную знакомым запахом, и как дошел до двери.

Помнил только, как прижал к ней Брока, как лихорадочно терся о него, не в силах сдержаться, сгорая от неловкости и крепко держа в узде все то хищное и жадное, что рвалось из него, побуждая пометить, покрыть и наказать за сопротивление, если то будет.

– Тихо, тихо, сладкий. Пойдем. Давай, на кухню. Злюка, не сучись, все будет, но не надо тут руководить. Давай, мальчик, раздевайся.

Стив как в бреду позволил стащить с себя комбинезон и соскользнул в блаженное забытье – так было легче. Он бездумно терся о своего человека, выпрашивая ласку, и не испытывал при этом ни стыда, ни неловкости. Он ел, таская из его тарелки лучшие куски, едва помня, что не нужно это делать руками, млел под горячей водой, позволяя себя мыть, а потом вытирать большим полотенцем, дал высушить хвост, и только когда оказался на животе с задранным кверху задом, воя и оставляя широкие царапины на изголовье кровати, бесстыдно подставляясь под горячий язык, резко пришел в себя, будто протрезвел.

– Мой кот, хороший мальчик, соскучился. Я тоже, сладкий. Я тоже.

Брок, разведя его ягодицы ладонями, надавил на вход обоими большими пальцами и снова лизнул между ними так мокро и сладко, приятно обжигая щетиной нежную кожу, что Стива выгнуло от наслаждения. Умом он понимал, как это выглядит со стороны, лицо пылало от стыда – он с подчиненным, с мужчиной, почти потерявший себя, похотливо выгибающийся, как течная кошка.

Желание оттолкнуть любовника, взять все под контроль, боролось в нем с потребностью притвориться, что он кот, безмозглое, жадное до члена существо. Стать им до утра. Котом, нашедшим своего человека.

– Такой красивый, – сказал Брок, и член Стива дернулся, от головки к простыне потянулась вязкая паутинка смазки. Дело было даже не в словах – Стив знал, как выглядит – а в интонации, с которой они были сказаны. Будто Брок уже говорил это, и не раз. Вот так же, с искренним восхищением, только Стив отчего-то забыл. – Покажи мне себя. Молочно-белый, сладкий. Если бы только знал, какой ты сладкий, Злюка.

Сознание снова заволокло, и он застонал, сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице. Задница была мокрой, яйца поджались, и стало понятно, что он готов кончить только от теплого мягкого языка в заднице, от прикосновений колючей щетины к ягодицам, ощущавшимся, как слабые разряды тока.

Из горла вырвался жалобный вой, до того унизительно-просящий, что Стива опять выбросило в реальность, и он отдернулся, когда Брок мягко надавил пальцем на сжавшиеся мышцы его задницы.

– Ч-ш-ш. Все хорошо. Не надо думать. Я здесь, чтобы сделать тебе хорошо. Расслабься, Стив, давай же.

Стив понятия не имел, откуда Брок знает, что его мотает между двумя ипостасями, как щепку в быстрине – то притапливая до полного отключения критичности, то снова вышвыривая на поверхность.

– Я, – попытался сказать он, чувствуя, как мешают клыки, – господи.

Брок вытянулся рядом, перестав терзать его задницу, и поцеловал сначала в плечо, потом провел языком до самой шеи и прихватил зубами то самое чувствительное место на надплечье, от которого у Стива задница сама взмыла вверх, а член опять предательски дернулся.

– Стив? – позвал Брок, и он, сгорая от неловкости, повернул к нему пылающее лицо. Огромные пушистые уши тоже ощущались горячими, как у кролика, и это никак не способствовало спокойствию. Он будто видел себя со стороны: готового подставиться, возбужденного и беспомощного. Наедине с человеком, которого почти не знал. – Послушай, – Брок провел по спине ладонью, прямо по шерсти, и Стив муркнул, задирая задницу и ненавидя себя за это, – в этом ничего такого нет. Ты зажимаешься, держишь это в себе и оттого срываешься, – он погладил ошейник на его запястье и вдруг прикоснулся губами рядом с тонкой полоской отлично выделанной кожи. – Собакам нужно играть, им нужно чужое одобрение и награда за принесенные тапки. Котам нужны ласка, отдых, сон, вкусная еда и секс. Я видел тебя всяким. Все, что тут произойдет, останется только тут и нигде больше. Ты красивый, Стив. Ты мне нравишься, мы хотим друг друга. Зачем все усложнять?

Стив потерся лицом о подушку, испытывая глупое удовлетворение от того, что Брок обращается к нему-человеку, от того, что чувствует перемену его восприятия так остро, будто…

– Дай мне позаботиться о тебе, – Брок снова провел ладонью по спине и, собрав пальцы в широкое кольцо, пропустил между ними хвост. Было приятно. Было до того хорошо, что Стив немного успокоился. – Если так легче, воспринимай это как терапию у психолога, если уж с трахом ради удовольствия у тебя такой напряг.

У Стива не было напряга «с трахом для удовольствия». Да, время на себя получалось выкроить редко, да и в последнее время при мысли о том, что нужно кого-то искать, обхаживать, уговаривать, а потом, переборов порядочность, пытаться как-то не увязнуть в ненужных отношениях, все желание быть с кем-то пропадало, но это не «напрягало». И считать поглаживания по спине и желание задирать задницу терапией он не хотел.

– Брок, – на пробу произнес он, и Брок, дернув уголком темных губ, его поцеловал.

Это стало неожиданно легко. Просто человек, с которым хорошо. Другой мужчина, не рассматривающий уши и хвост, как какие-то лишние девайсы, не предусмотренные конструкцией, не пытающийся сдержать смех, когда откровенно кошачьи привычки пробивались, заставляя мести по бедрам хвостом или мурчать от поглаживаний за ухом или под челюстью.

Брок только целовал в уголок рта, мягко касаясь губами, будто приручая, и от его неспешности внутри раздражение боролось с облегчением. Чуткие и активные партнеры Стиву попадались редко, обычно это от него ожидали чудес и крышесносного секса. До конца расслабиться не получалось: тело реагировало на явно знакомые ласки слишком остро, в обход сознания, и в голову невольно лезла ерунда. На воображение Стив не жаловался никогда, а потому легко мог себе представить, как жадно тянулся к Броку, подставляя живот, как задирал хвост, предлагая себя, сейчас он не помнил этого, но внутри все равно поднималась волна злости, круто замешанной на стыде.

– У меня идея, – сказал вдруг Брок, поглаживая его запястье, а потом расстегнул обернутый вокруг него ошейник и показал Стиву. – Я надену на тебя эту штуку. Пока ошейник на своем месте, – он коснулся теплыми шершавыми пальцами под кадыком, – ты не мой начальник. Я твой человек, а ты мой ЗУ-любовник, который не дергается от каждого поглаживания. Захочешь снова стать охуенно требовательной зад… шишкой, снимешь. В ошейнике будешь Злюкой, пока не привыкнешь.

– Я буду чувствовать себя глупо. Все равно.

– Ты и так не в своей тарелке. Ошейник будет чем-то вроде добровольного переключателя, срабатывающего тогда, когда это нужно тебе. Воспринимай просто как игру.

Стив осторожно погладил его по волосам и, сам не веря в то, что делает это, чуть приподнял подбородок, давая разрешение.

Брок без единого (даже молчаливого, он умел, да) комментария приложил тонкую полоску кожи к шее Стива и аккуратно застегнул его, погладив кадык. А потом почесал за ухом и легонько потянул за кольцо, принуждая встать.

– Давай, сладкий, иди ко мне.

Все еще чувствуя себя глупо, как во время какой-то ролевой игры (Стив не любил подобные игры именно за ощущение фальши и свою неспособность полностью погрузиться в условия), он тем не менее поднялся на четвереньки и послушно лег поперек бедер развалившегося на подушках Брока.

– Вот умница. Расслабься, – Брок, выше взбив подушки, включил большой телевизор и нашел канал, по которому шла какая-то старая комедия. – Помурлычь для меня.

Он принялся гладить Стива по спине, как обычного (огромного!) кота. То почесывал за ухом и под нижней челюстью, то проходился ладонью ото лба до самого копчика, осторожно скреб пальцами поясницу, легко поглаживал задницу и пропускал сквозь пальцы хвост. Стив прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ощущениях, и в конце концов забил, принимая правила. На нем ошейник. От него никто ничего не ждет. Он может лежать голым задом кверху поперек своего любовника и просто ничего не делать.

Он затарахтел и от неожиданности дернулся, как от удара. Ладонь Брока тут же поощрительно погладила его по загривку.

– Умница. Люблю, когда ты мурлычешь.

Стив не нашел ничего лучше, как уткнуться лицом в подложенную подушку и прикрыть глаза, расслабляясь. И адское тарахтение, по ошибке называвшееся «мурлыканье», вернулось. По телу разлилась странная ленивая томность, хотелось и задремать, слегка отделив себя от реальности, и одновременно – чтобы Брок продолжал гладить, все крепче, сильнее проходясь ладонью у основания хвоста.

Это было странное, но очень приятное чувство полного довольства жизнью. Внутри едва тлело прежнее выносящее мозг возбуждение, собирая внизу живота приятное тепло. У Брока стояло. Стив чувствовал его возбуждение, никак, впрочем, не проявлявшееся, кроме эрекции. Во рту собиралась слюна. Фантомный солоноватый вкус расцветал на языке, и Стив жмурился, представляя, как возьмет в рот твердый член и услышит…

Реальность расплывалась, двоилась, будто часть сознания уже спала, убаюканная лаской, а часть продолжала грезить, лениво отмечая, что начался дождь, и это его первые капли стучат по подоконнику, а в постели тепло и уютно; что на экране какая-то барышня поет со сцены, патетично вскидывая руки, и это смешно; что ладонь Брока все дольше задерживается на его заднице, трет поясницу, отчего хвост нетерпеливо дергается, перекладывается с одной стороны на другую, все выше приподнимаясь у корня.

Хорошо.

Ленивое тепло возбуждения ползло от поясницы вверх, подгоняемое неспешными движениями ладони, и хвост, дернувшись, заломился набок, обвился на несколько мгновений вокруг крепкого предплечья, и Брок, длинно выдохнув, коснулся прямо под ним. Надавил подушечками пальцев, погладил, и Стив, снова мурлыкнув, чуть раздвинул ноги, приподнимая ягодицы. От ожидания ласки хотелось потянуться всеми лапами, а потом свернуться в клубок, развернуться, подставляя живот под почесывания, но было лень. Хотелось и дальше плыть в сладкой дреме возбуждения, обмирая внутри, ждать, что вот-вот пальцы скользнут еще ниже.

Брок одной рукой почесывал его за ухом, а второй гладил хвост у самого корня, вел по нему ладонью как по члену, только все время по росту шерсти, а потом вдруг похлопал по туго сжатым мышцам входа кончиками пальцев, и Стива выломило от этого едва ощутимого прикосновения.

Он хотел сказать «еще», но вместо слов из горла вырвалось голодное мявканье, очень неприятный, хриплый звук, от которого он бы, наверное, пришел в себя, если бы Брок не обвел его дырку по кругу, едва касась и заставляя приподнять ягодицы еще выше.

Стив уткнулся лицом в подушку, обхватив ее руками, улегся удобнее и сильнее развел ноги, почти не испытывая стыда. Брок мягко надавливал на мышцы, не проникая внутрь, а второй рукой гладил и гладил извивающийся хвост, хотя Стив предпочел бы член, бесстыдно отогнутый назад, упирающийся в бедро Брока. Будто подслушав его мысли, Брок скользнул ниже, обхватил ладонью яйца и провел по члену, обведя головку пальцами, и вернулся к заднице. Стив чувствовал запах масла, чуть терпкий, но не резкий, и когда Брок снова погладил его между ягодицами, попытался податься навстречу ласкающим пальцам, усилить давление, трение, острее почувствовать прикосновения.

Возбуждение становилось невыносимым. Он уже почти выл в подушку, выгибаясь в спине, крутил задом, подставляясь под ласки, и когда Брок, дразня чувствительную кожу, неглубоко ввел в него сразу два пальца, одновременно надавив за яйцами, он кончил, на миг потерявшись в ослепительно-ярком чувстве собственной благодарности и принадлежности.

Брок не спешил вынимать из него пальцы, нежно гладил изнутри, будто выдаивая до капли, и Стив, подавшись вперед, снялся с них, освободился сам.

Потерся лицом о подушку, потом о бедра Брока. Анус ощущался странно, не растянутым даже, а каким-то томно чувствительным, и Стив поймал себя на мысли, что хочет коснуться его пушистым мехом хвоста. От одной мысли об этом член снова дернулся, наливаясь, и Стив, решив, что терять ему уже нечего, поднялся на руках, заглянув Броку в лицо. Тот, казалось, был спокоен, только радужка глаз стала темнее. Поцелуй вышел осторожным, будто был первым. Стив боялся зацепить губы удлиннившимися клыками, но Брок, проведя по ним языком, тихо выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, снова поглаживая его поясницу и корень хвоста.

Стив вытянулся между его ног и на одно бесконечно долгое и стыдное мгновение вжался лицом в пах, потерся щекой о твердый член, коснулся губами мошонки. Тонкая ткань штанов мешала, и Стив потянул ее вниз, с восторгом чувствуя, как напряглись мышцы бедер и пресса, когда Брок приподнялся, позволяя себя раздеть.

Крепкий темный член вызвал у Стива странную смесь чувств: жадного интереса, восхищения, желания немедленно попробовать его на вкус и еще почему-то гордости. Он провел губами от яичек до головки, и знакомые вкус и запах мгновенно вернули ему то странное состояние блаженной пустоты в голове, желание принадлежать, которое он испытывал, лежа поперек колен Брока.

Хвост взметнулся, коснувшись бедер, и Стив вспыхнул, представив, как тот проходится по влажной заднице, гладит вход. Совладать с ним было сложно, он реагировал больше на эмоциональное состояние, чем на осознанное желание, но стоило взять в рот, как Стив получил желанное прикосновение: пушистая метелка прошлась по поджавшимся яйцам и скользко огладила дырку. Он застонал, снова и снова подставляясь под новую ласку, и едва не кончил еще раз, когда услышал низкий вибрирующий стон Брока.

– Черти бы тебя драли, – хрипло произнес он. – Ч-черт, покажи мне.

Стив, не выпуская члена изо рта, поднялся на колени, встал сбоку и снова провел хвостом между ягодицами.

– Детка, – почти растерянно позвал Брок. – Моя сладкая детка…

Стив со стоном принял пальцы и насадился ртом на член, почти давясь от жадности и желания. Брок хотел его. Тоже нуждался в нем, а не просто шел навстречу спятившему любовнику. Это ощущалось острее и слаще, чем раскрытие сложного, муторного дела, не имевшего ни единого шанса. Как эйфория. Как подарок, который не надеялся получить. Теперь все было правильно. По всему выходило, что именно этой уверенности ему и не хватало для того, чтобы расслабиться.

Брок тихо выдыхал, изредка постанывая, едва слышно, но от каждого такого звука у Стива дергался член.

– Давай, сладкий, как ты хочешь? – спросил Брок, и Стив вытянулся рядом с ним на животе, оглянулся через плечо, наблюдая, как любовник отбрасывает мешающие штаны, тянется за тюбиком, и снова зажмурился. Он редко бывал снизу. Пару раз в юности, из любопытства, и один раз несколько лет назад – потому что любовник попался интересный и очень умело соблазнял. Было приятно, но особого восторга Стив не припоминал.

Несмотря на то, что проведенная с Броком неделя начисто стерлась из его памяти, Стив отчего-то был уверен, что с Броком ему было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Вспомнив, как дотронулся до себя там, внизу, сразу после пробуждения в отеле, как его выгнуло от жажды, от предвкушения, как потом метался ночами в постели, не в силах унять чувственный голод, Стив призывно дернул хвостом, снова провел им по чувствительному входу, а потом по бедру Брока.

– Сейчас, – Брок опустился сверху, правильно накрыв собой, прижав горячей тяжестью, и Стив нетерпеливо повел задницей, открывая шею и надплечье, дернулся от прикосновения щетины и застонал, подаваясь на член. – Потерпи, чего ты такой нетерпеливый всегда? Ч-ш-ш, хороший кот. Хороший, сладкий, горячий котик… Блядь, узкий и горячий, как грех.

Стив часто дышал через рот, замерев под Броком, сходя с ума от желания подать бедрами, ощутить предельную заполненность.

– Шея, – с трудом выговорил он, и Брок снова потерся колючей щекой, почти подводя к краю, и вдруг хлопнул его по заднице, несильно, но ощутимо. По ягодице разлилось тепло, стекло в пах, кожа шеи горела от укусов и прикосновений щетины, он балансировал на самом краю, почти задыхаясь от желания кончить и в то же время – как можно дольше удержаться, отсрочить, помучиться на самом пике.

– Давай, Злючка, – Брок надавил членом внутри, погладил за яйцами, и Стив закричал, мелко дрожа, растянутый, мокрый от напряжения, несколько раз с силой толкнулся навстречу и упал без сил на живот.

Брок сунул пальцы в его болезненно-чувствительную задницу и погладил изнутри, не давая остыть, снова распаляя, и Стив с удивлением почувствовал, как до конца не схлынувшая волна удовольствия снова поднимается в нем.

– Еще, – простонал он. – Вернись. Еще.

Брок медленно трахал его, сжимая зубами плечо, зарывался лицом в мех на загривке, гладил хвост и бедра, а Стив мог только слабо постанывать от невыносимо мучительного наслаждения, от которого у него закатывались глаза и пальцы на ногах поджимались. Хотя сейчас у него были не ноги, а лапы, конечно, но на остроту реакции это влияло только положительно.

Третий оргазм отправил его в глубокий нокаут. Он еще успел почувствовать, как в заднице стало горячо и скользко, как стиснул его бедра Брок, еще сильнее прижимая к постели, и провалился. С каждой острой судорогой он будто тонул все глубже и глубже, забывая дышать, воя и захлебываясь.

Он не знал, почему раньше отказывался от этого.

Вернее, знал – ждал правильного партнера.

Очнувшись мягким клубком, свернувшимся у Брока под боком, он был уверен – с любым другим у него ничего бы не вышло.

***

Утром Стив проснулся, укутанный в одеяло. Носом он утыкался в самую вкусно пахнущую подмышку, и отчего-то при свете позднего утра признаться себе в этом оказалось неожиданно легко. Тяжелая ладонь сонно прошлась по голове, между ушами, чуть задержалась на загривке, и Стив мурлыкнул, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.

– Есть хочешь? – спросил Брок, похоже, еще толком не проснувшись, а Стив подумал, что и пробежка, и утренняя короткая онлайн-планерка в скайпе могут идти нафиг, пожалуй.

– Мгм.

– Встаешь или останешься?

Стив потерся лицом о грудь Брока и задумался, чего ему хотелось больше – есть или остаться в постели.

– Я в любом случае встаю, – решил за них обоих Брок.

Стив подался под его руку, потерся о ладонь носом и потянулся.

– Мне говорить-то можно? – вдруг спросил он, потрогав ошейник.

Возмутительно голый Брок выгнул бровь и хмыкнул.

– Как хочешь. Это ж не пэт-плэй 24/7.

– Что?

– Забей, – Брок подошел ближе и погладил его по щеке. – Делай все, что хочешь. В этом смысл, понимаешь? Делать то, что хочешь.

– В рамках закона.

Брок закатил глаза, вжал его лицом в свой твердый живот и, отпустив, коротко поцеловал.

– Все, что доставляет удовольствие, либо незаконно, либо аморально, либо ведет к ожирению.

– Третье.

Стив никогда не слышал, как Брок смеется. Тихо, мягко, щуря глаза и показывая белоснежные зубы. Он был красивым. Пожалуй, эта мысль должна была прийти одной из первых, но Стив с присущим ему в личных вопросах тугодумством понял это только сейчас. Брок, если уж начистоту, был чертовски хорош собой.

– Пойдем, – отсмеявшись, позвал он и кинул в Стива домашними штанами. – У меня где-то была кошачья зубная щетка.

Брок красиво двигался – плавно, уверенно, будто всю жизнь только тем и занимался, что готовил Стиву завтраки, периодически поглаживая его за ушами и почесывая шею. Стив погрузился в странное медитативное состояние, видимо, свойственное всем кошачьим: лениво наблюдал за Броком, взбивающим яйца для омлета и заряжающим тостер, облизываясь, пил кофе с молоком и подставлялся под ладонь. Было хорошо. Хотелось свернуться в глубоком кресле и смотреть на Брока целый день. Как он ест, спит, читает – все равно, чем занимается, лишь бы был на глазах и помнил, что у него есть кот. Стив. Они оба.

От стука в дверь, ведущую из гостиной куда-то вглубь дома, Стив вздрогнул, моментально выпадая из нирваны, и насторожился.

– Брок, прости, я знаю, что ты… – Ванда замерла на полуслове и испуганно посмотрела на Стива. Скользнула взглядом по голой груди и следу зубов на плече, наверняка заметив ошейник, и закончила: – Не один. Но я вчера молока не купила. Простите, я зайду… в магазин.

Стив не знал, как ему быть – в такую дурацкую ситуацию он попадал впервые. Во всяком случае, родственники любовников, одновременно являющиеся его подчиненными, еще ни разу не заставали его полуголым на чужой кухне в ЗУ-форме. В самой, так сказать, неофициальной обстановке.

Ванда была одета в короткий черный халат и тапочки, а, значит, жила с Броком. Ну, или во второй половине таунхауза, соединенного с первой вот такой дверью.

– Что здесь? – раздалось у Ванды за спиной, и этот голос Стив бы узнал из тысячи. Сразу стало легко. Он вернул ноги (лапы, пора привыкнуть называть вещи своими именами) в кресло и, подперев щеку ладонью, отпил кофе. – О, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Как удобно, что не придется искать тебя по всему городу.

– Доброе утро, Бак.

Баки принюхался, несколько раз качнул хвостом, явно сдерживаясь, и снова оскалился.

– И оно таки доброе, да?

– Садитесь завтракать, – со вздохом предложил Брок. – Девочка, принеси еще кофе, будь добра.

– Да, – Ванда еще раз, уже задумчиво, взглянула на Стива и исчезла за дверью, оставив Баки на половине Брока.

– Баки, – представился тот, протянув Броку лапу и помахивая хвостом. – С папочкой Ванды я предпочту дружить.

Брок хмыкнул, но лапу пожал.

– Брок. Навредишь Ванде – выдеру хвост и сделаю ей помпон на шапку.

Баки хотел что-то ответить, но «девочка» вернулась и, погладив его по пушистым волосам, уселась рядом со Стивом.

– Я говорила, что однажды так будет, – вдруг сказала она, обращаясь, видимо, к спине Брока.

– Рано пока, – непонятно отозвался тот, выкладывая тосты на тарелку.

– По-моему, в самый раз, – заметила она, глядя Стиву в глаза. – Я в таких вещах не ошибаюсь.

Конечно, их вызвали сразу после завтрака на свежий труп, конечно, когда Баки вышел из красной малолитражки Ванды, а Стив – из внедорожника Брока, это произвело фурор, но работа не ждала. К сожалению, люди убивали друг друга даже в прекрасные субботние утра.

Только теперь утра действительно могли быть прекрасными.

Потому что Брок мог работать, фотографируя обезглавленный труп, а Стиву все равно нравилось на него смотреть.


End file.
